


Perspicuitas

by Nienna80



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Erster Kuss, Erstes Date, Gefühle, M/M, Schmerz/ Trost, Vergiftung, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna80/pseuds/Nienna80
Summary: Bond und Q sind in einem Fahrstuhl eingesperrt. Schwierig genug unter normalen Umständen. Unerträglich, wenn Q vergiftet wurde und sein Leben an einem seidenen Faden hängt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).
  * Inspired by [perspicuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639456) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



> Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von dhampir´s 'Perspicuity' und sie wäre nie zustande gekommen, wenn meine liebe Sojo dem Englischen mehr zugewandt wäre, daher gilt ihr mein besonderer Dank, da ich durch sie die Lust und die Liebe zum Übersetzen gefunden habe. 
> 
> Ein riesiges DANKE geht an Jumi, die es wieder und wieder gelesen hat, bis es ihr zu den Ohren rauskam und mir bei Formulierungen und Kommas geholfen hat. Alle noch bestehenden Fehler, schlechte Formulierungen und Übersetzungen gehen allein auf mein Konto.

**Perspicuitas** = _lat_., Deutlichkeit, Klarheit der Einsicht oder des Urteilsvermögens

 

Der Tag begann genauso normal, wie jeder andere Dienstag im Februar auch: kalt, nass und ein bisschen trostlos. Die meisten Leute würden gerne der Versuchung erliegen und verschlafen, um die Kälte und Nässe zu vermeiden, James Bond jedoch war keiner von ihnen. Er war gerade erst vor zwei Tagen von einem Auftrag in Südamerika zurückgekehrt und diese kalten Temperaturen Londons waren genau das, was er nach drei Wochen glühender Sommerhitze wollte.

Er war früh genug aufgewacht, um die morgendliche Hektik zu umgehen und musste an nicht zu vielen Ampeln warten auf seinem Weg zum Six. Das war auch gut so, denn das Auto, das er geleast hatte, war das neueste Modell des Jaguar F-Type, der es nicht verdiente, im Leerlauf an Ampeln zu stehen. Es war eine Freude, nach anhaltend ungastlichen Bedingungen in Paraguay wieder auf heimischen Boden zu sein. Mehr aber noch als auf diesen Straßen zu fahren hatte er es vermisst, dies in einem wunderschönen Auto zu tun, mit Kennzeichen, die der Polizei zeigten, dass es sie nicht zu kümmern hatte, wenn er zu schnell fuhr.

Um halb Sieben fuhr er in die Tiefgarage und lenkte den roten Sportwagen auf einen Platz neben einem ziemlich einfachen Corsa mit einer mitgenommenen Stoßstange. Es war noch sehr früh, daher waren noch nicht viele andere Autos auf dem Parkplatz.

Bond stieg aus, verschloss das Auto und steckte den Schlüssel in seine Jackentasche, als er sich auf den Weg zum Nordwest- Aufzug machte. Die unterirdischen Garagen waren neu seit der Fusion, der Bond nicht im mindesten Beachtung schenkte, als das entsprechende Memo rum ging. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass es bequem war, nicht auf der Straße parken zu müssen.

Seit sie dieses Grundstück erworben hatten, hatte Bond schnell entdeckt, dass er den Aufzug aus der Garage bevorzugte, weil ihn nicht viele Leute benutzten. Die meisten kamen durch den Haupteingang, weil die U-Bahn Station nur einen Häuserblock entfernt war. Das hieß, dass der Eingang ständig mit den gewöhnlichen Bürohengsten vollgestopft war, die noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Doppel- Null Agenten gesehen hatten (und wahrscheinlich auch niemals würden). Es war nicht so, dass Bond sich für etwas Besseres hielt - er wollte einfach nicht in diesen unangenehmen Gesprächen enden, während er auf den Aufzug wartete. _Oh, Sie arbeiten im Finanzwesen? Das ist interessant, ich töte Menschen für meinen Lebensunterhalt. Noch einen schönen Tag._ So etwas kam nie gut an. Und wirklich, alles was Bond wollte, war herkommen, sein Debriefing mit Mallory hinter sich bringen und dann für eine Weile auf dem Laufband zu laufen, bevor das Fitnessstudio zu voll war.

Das war das Langweilige zwischen einzelnen Missionen: es gab nicht viel zu tun, aber man musste versuchen, sich bis zum nächsten Auftrag zu beschäftigen.

Er ging um die Ecke und hörte, wie sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten. Es war nur eine Person, die wartete und Bond dachte, dass er vielleicht zurückbleiben sollte, bis sie weg war, damit er alleine fahren konnte ohne eine erzwungene, peinliche Unterhaltung. Aber dann drehte sich die Person um, während sie den Aufzug betrat, zog ihre Kapuze zurück und ihre Augen trafen sich.

Es war Q, noch ein wenig zerknittert vom Schlaf und durchnässt vom Regen, seine Schlüssel in der einen Hand, eine Thermoskanne in der anderen. Er trug diesen schrecklichen Anorak – den, den Bond geschworen hatte, eines Tages von seinem Elend zu befreien – aber als Bond näher an die Aufzüge kam, sah er, dass Q darunter eine geschmackvolle jagdgrüne Strickjacke über einem weißen Hemd trug. Ein paar der oberen Knöpfe waren offen und entblößten seine Kehle. Es war seltsam, ihn ohne Krawatte zu sehen, aber Bond mochte diesen Anblick und hatte Mühe, seine Augen auf Q´s Gesicht gerichtet zu lassen, anstatt auf jenem Stückchen Haut, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Q streckte seinen Arm aus um zu verhindern, dass sich die Türen schlossen, aber Bond machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich zu beeilen und nahm sich Zeit, als er näherkam. _Oh ja_ , er mochte definitiv diese _verschlafene-und-noch-nicht-fertig-zugeknöpfte_ Sache, die Q an diesem Morgen fertiggebracht hatte. Bond fragte sich, warum er diese Seite von Q erst nach zwei Jahren Zusammenarbeit mit dem anderen Mann zu Gesicht bekam.

„Ich bin überrascht, Sie so früh zu sehen.“, sagte Q, sobald Bond in Hörweite war.

„Sie kennen mich. Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm.“

„Das klingt überhaupt nicht nach Ihnen, Bond“, sagte Q und kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen, als Bond den Lift betrat. „Was haben Sie angestellt?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie gefahren sind,“ sagte Bond und wechselte das Thema in der Hoffnung, dass Q den ganzen Tag verärgert sein würde und sich fragen würde, was er getan hatte.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er überhaupt nichts getan hatte, aber es machte Spaß Q dazu zu bringen zu denken, dass er etwas Schlimmes angestellt hätte.

„Eine weitere Bemerkung über mein Alter? Dass sie keine Führerscheine an Leute unter dreizehn aushändigen sollten?“

„Das haben _Sie_ gesagt, nicht ich,“ sagte Bond, dann nickte er in Richtung Parkplatz. „Corsa?“

„Wir können nicht alle das neueste Jaguar Modell leasen.“

„Er ist niedlich. Hinten ein bisschen verbeult. Ist aber nur ein Provisorium?“

„Sagt der Mann, der zu mehr als einer Gelegenheit Autos so ordentlich zerstört hat, dass er nur ein Lenkrad zurückbringen konnte.“

„Es war eine Getriebewelle – einmal“, erinnerte ihn Bond.

Q rollte mit den Augen und streckte seinen Arm aus um zu verhindern, dass sich die Türen wieder verschlossen. Bond sah in die Garage hinaus, um zu sehen, für wen er den Aufzug angehalten hatte, und sah einen weißen Mann in einem grauen Anzug. Er sah aus wie ein normaler Büroangestellter, trug aber keine Tasche oder Aktenkoffer oder eine Dienstmarke irgendwo.

Bonds Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er war lange genug im Geschäft um jemand Verdächtigen zu erkennen, wenn er ihn sah.

„Kennen Sie ihn?“, fragte Bond Q, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht einen Büroangestellten zu Tode erschreckte.

„Ist das nicht _wie-ist-noch-gleich-sein-Name_ aus der Buchhaltung?“, fragte Q und richtete seine Brille mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Hm, nein… er ist es nicht. Ich brauche wohl mal ein neues Rezept…“

Bond stellte sich selbst vor Q, um ihn vor dem Blick des Fremden zu schützen.

„Jeder, der Zugang zu dieser Ebene hat, muss überprüft werden. Ich bin sicher, es ist alles in Ordnung ---“

Aber Bond griff schon nach der Walther unter seinem Arm, gerade als der Mann etwas an seinen Mund führte. Zuerst dachte Bond es wäre eine Zigarette, aber dann bemerkte er, dass es länger war, fast wie ein Rohr. Bonds Körper erkannte, was es war, noch bevor sein Verstand folgen konnte und erlaubte ihm, dem dünnen Projektil auszuweichen, das an seinem linken Ohr vorbeizischte. Es war dünner als eine Nähnadel und steckte direkt in der gedämpften Wand des Aufzugs.

„Was zur Hölle…?“, begann Q, gerade als der Mann den Blaspfeil wieder an seinen Mund hob.

Bond schob Q zu einer Seite des Aufzugs, bevor er auf das Steuerpanel zu hechtete und immer wieder mit dem Daumen den _Schließen_ \- Knopf drückte und die Türen so zwang, sich zu schließen und den Aufzug nach unten zu fahren, bevor der Mann näherkommen konnte. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte Bond sich dem anderen Mann entgegengestellt und hätte dafür auch die unerlaubte Waffe unter seinem Arm benutzt, aber das konnte er nicht riskieren, während der Quartiermeister des MI6 bei ihm war. Wer sagte denn, dass es nicht einen Komplizen gab, der darauf wartete sich Q zu schnappen, während Bond abgelenkt war?

Die Türen schlossen sich mit einem _Ding!_ und Bond wandte sich sofort zu Q um, um ihn auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Er schien in Ordnung zu sein, nur ein klein wenig zerknittert von Bonds grobem Schubser. Seine Schlüssel und seine Thermoskanne lagen zu ihren Füßen auf dem Boden, ein Beweis dafür, wie sehr dieses Ereignis ihn erschüttert hatte. Bond war gerade dabei, sie beide innerlich als Glückpilze zu bezeichnen, als ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf Q´s Gesicht auftauchte, irgendwo zwischen besorgt und geschockt. Zuerst dachte Bond, dass es die Realisierung der Begegnung gewesen sein musste – ein Anschlag auf eines oder ihrer beider Leben oder eine versuchte Entführung – aber dann sah er den nadelähnlichen Pfeil in Q´s Hals.

“Scheiße”, sagte Bond und war bei Q, bevor seine Knie nachgaben.

„Mir geht´s gut…“, sagte Q, als Bond ihn auf den Boden sinken ließ.

Er war nichts anderes als spatzenhaft in seinem übergroßen Mantel, unter Bonds Händen, sein Gewicht in Bond´s Armbeuge kaum zu spüren. Das alles zusammen und die Art, wie seine Knie wie Papier unter ihm zusammenklappten und die schnell schlimmer werdende Blässe sagten Bond, dass es Q alles andere als _gut_ ging.

Er war gerade dabei, das auch zu sagen – witzig, klug, vielleicht sogar etwas sarkastisch, als der Aufzug irgendwo zwischen B2 und B3 zum Erliegen kam und die Lichter ausgingen.

“Fuck”, sagte Bond in die Dunkelheit, hoffend, betend, dass Hilfe kommen würde, der Notfallgenerator anspringen würde und sie ihren Weg nach unten in das Innere von Six fortsetzen konnten, wo Q sofort medizinische Hilfe bekommen könnte…

… aber der Aufzug blieb hartnäckig still und dunkel.

Q griff überraschend fest nach seinem Arm.

„…ruf an, Bond…“, sagte Q, seine Worte und Atemzüge schwer, angespannt. „Sie… müssen alles absperren…“

Bond hatte schon sein Handy in der Hand und drückte die Kurzwahl für M´s Büro. Trotz der frühen Stunde wusste Bond, dass Eve da sein würde.

Tatsächlich nahm Eve noch vor dem ersten Klingeln ab und Bond ließ sie nicht ein halbes Wort sagen, bevor er klar sagte:

„Six muss dicht gemacht werden. Wir wurden kompromittiert.“

Moneypenny stellte keine Fragen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihr Feldtraining noch immer gut war, trotz ihrer ausgedehnten Position als Mallorys verklärter Sekretärin. Nach Bonds Meinung war sie an diesen Schreibtischjob verschwendet, aber wenn es eine gab, die außer Q eine Krise bewältigen konnte, dann war es Eve. Deshalb fühlte er sich sofort unwohl, als er sie am anderen Ende leise fluchen hörte.

„Was ist passiert?” „Irgendetwas hat unsere Systeme außer Kraft gesetzt“, erklärte Eve und Bond hörte das Klicken ihrer Absätze, als sie den Schreibtisch verließ und sich bewegte. „Lichter, Aufzüge, digitale Zugänge, Computer, alles ist runter gefahren… “

Der Stromausfall im Aufzug war also nicht Q´s Abteilung gewesen, sondern wurde von jemandem inszeniert, der sie angriff. Es fühlte sich wieder wie Silva an.

„Ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg zu Q´s Abteilung“, fuhr Eve fort, „Q wird wissen, was zu tun ist“.

„Er ist bei mir”.

Eve hielt nicht an.

“Wo sind Sie beide jetzt?“

„Nordwest- Aufzug”, sagte Bond und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie mühsam Q´s Atmung in den letzten paar Minuten geworden war. „Q ist… Er wurde…“ Die Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge, aber Bond brachte sie nur mit Mühe hervor. „Der Quartiermeister ist getroffen“.

Diesmal blieb Eve stehen, als hätte sie einen halben Schritt verpasst. Bond wusste, dass sie und Q sich nahestanden, weil er sie oft beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen gefunden hatte oder sie vorhatten, nach der Arbeit für ein paar Drinks auszugehen. Die Bedrohung war mit einem Mal sehr persönlich für sie geworden.

„Status?“

Man musste es ihr hoch anrechnen, ihre Stimme zitterte nicht ein Mal.

„Er muss sofort medizinisch versorgt werden“.

Bond konnte Q in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er ihn nicht hören konnte, ihn so schwach an sich gelehnt fühlen konnte, als er nach Luft rang.

„Ich denke, er wurde vergiftet“.

Ein weiterer Fluch, diesmal lauter als der erste. Das Geräusch von Moneypennys Absätzen verschwand und Bond stellte sich vor, wie sie ihre Schuhe in der Hand trug, während sie in ihren Strümpfen das innere Treppenhaus hinunter raste.

„Wissen wir, mit wem wir es zu tun haben?“

Bond gab ihr so viele Informationen über den Angreifer, wie er konnte, was, wie ihm klar wurde, nicht annähernd genug war.

„Sie müssen sicherstellen, dass er die Garage nicht verlassen kann“, sagte Bond zu ihr. „Schließen Sie die Ausgänge!”

„Ich kann nichts machen, wenn die Systeme runtergefahren sind. Aber ich habe 009 in der Kurzwahl und er schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen“.

Bond nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte. Jack war so gut wie jeder andere um sicherzustellen, dass der Angreifer angemessen behandelt wird.

„Wir sehen zu, dass Sie sofort medizinische Hilfe bekommen“, versicherte ihm Eve, aber ihre Stimme war angespannt vor Sorge. „Halten Sie diese Leitung offen!“

Und dann war sie weg.

Bond legte das Handy auf den Boden. Der beleuchtete Bildschirm strahlte ein unheimliches, blaues Leuchten durch das Abteil. Q zitterte erneut, seine Atmung ging rasselnd und seine Augen waren halb geschlossen.

„Q, sprich mit mir“, sagte Bond.

Seine Augenlider flatterten und seine Kehle sprang auf und ab, als er allem Anschein nach schmerzhaft schluckte.

“Hm?”

Bond nutzte das Licht vom Telefon, um den Pfeil aus Q´s Hals zu ziehen und ignorierte dabei das schmerzvolle Zischen, das Q durch seine Zähne ausstieß. Dann entfernte Bond vorsichtig seine beiden Handschuhe, die Nadel ruhte zwischen den Stoffbahnen und legte sie in eine Ecke weit weg von beiden. Sobald seine Hände frei waren, tastete er nach Q´s Halsschlagader. Der Puls unter Q´s fiebriger Haut war träge, das Pfeilgift wirkte bereits.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Q, seine Verwirrung deutlich in seinen Worten.

„Bleib wach“, sagte Bond und zog Q in eine aufrechte Position gegen seine Brust. „Du bist vergiftet worden“.

„Großartig”, sagte Q und klang dabei fast wie er selbst. Es erleichterte Bond ein wenig.

„Hast du Schmerzen?”

“Nein… ich glaube nicht…”

“Du denkst nicht?”

Q antwortete nicht und Bond schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Komm schon, Q, nutze dein großes Hirn. Hast du Schmerzen?”

“Nein… nur … taub…“, murmelte Q und sein Kopf lehnte sich an Bonds Schulter. Bond fühlte sein vom Schweiß schon feuchtes Haar gegen seine Wange streifen. „… und … atmen … wird schwer…“

„Kannst du deine Füße fühlen?“, fragte Bond.

„Nein…“

„Nichts unterhalb der Knie?“

Q schüttelte den Kopf.

„Darüber?“

„Ein bisschen… vielleicht…Ich kann es nicht sagen …“

Er klang ein wenig ängstlich und das war falsch – so falsch, weil Q niemals Angst hatte. Nicht einmal, wenn Bond sich in der Vergangenheit in einige unglaublich üble Situationen manövriert hatte und es so aussah, als könnte er es nicht lebend schaffen. Q war immer so ruhig, so beruhigend.

Nun war Bond an der Reihe.

Bond griff im Dunkeln nach seiner Hand und schlängelte ihre Finger zusammen. Trotz des steigenden Fiebers fühlte sich Q´s Haut gegen seine Handfläche unnatürlich kalt an.

„Es geht dir gut. Drück meine Hand“, wies Bond ihn an.

Er fühlte, wie Q es versuchte, fühlte die Spannung der Muskeln in der Schulter schwach an seiner Brust, aber Q´s kalte Finger bewegten sich nicht um seine.

„Ich bin … bin ich…? Ich kann nicht… kann nichts fühlen…“

Q´s Stimme klang bei dem letzten Wort ein wenig hoch und Bonds Verstand war sofort bei Basis- Erster- Hilfe: halte die verletzte Person ruhig. Es wäre nicht gerade sehr förderlich, Q zu sagen, dass er bereits motorische Ausfälle in seinen Gliedmaßen hatte.

„Es geht dir gut”, log er. „Entspann dich.“

Bond wünschte, er könnte seinen eigenen Ratschlag annehmen, da er wusste, dass Panik keine Option war. Er musste sich konzentrieren wie er es bei seinen Missionen tat. Fakten zählten jetzt mehr als diese hilflose Angst, mehr als das Erkennen, dass alle seine Erfolge bei Aufträgen auf den Mann in seinen Armen zurückzuführen waren.

_Konzentriere dich_ schalt Bond sich selbst und wandte sich den Fakten zu.

Bond versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er den Mann schon einmal gesehen haben könnte, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. Als nächstes die Waffe. Das einzige Mal, an das er sich erinnern konnte, wo Blaspfeile benutzt wurden, war in Südostasien. Sie sind gut transportierbar, leicht und vor allem leise. Primitiv, aber effektiv. Sie wurden seit Jahrhunderten in Stammeskriegen und in jüngerer Zeit auch im Guerillakrieg eingesetzt. Die Spitzen der Pfeile waren mit Schlangengift überzogen – meistens Kobra – in unterschiedlichen Potenzen, je nach Job: Kampfunfähigkeit, vorübergehende Lähmung und Tod waren die häufigsten. Wenn außer Gefecht setzen und vorübergehende Lähmung die Folge sein sollten, wäre das auch erreicht worden.

Aber nach Q´s Symptomen zu urteilen, war das erst der Anfang. Die Dosis war tödlich gewesen, die Abriegelung des MI6 absichtlich, die ihn in den Aufzug gesperrt hatte, ohne Zugang zu medizinischer Hilfe. Ohne baldiges Eingreifen würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Taubheit Q´s Lungen erreichte und ihn tötete. Und selbst wenn es das nicht tat, würde das Gift schließlich einen Herzstillstand verursachen.

Dies hier war niemals eine versuchte Entführung.

Es war ein Mordanschlag.

“Scheiße…“, keuchte Bond und griff nach seinem Handy.

Um Q nicht zu beunruhigen, rief Bond nicht an, sondern tippte einhändig eine SMS an Moneypenny:

_Möglicherweise Schlangengift. Brauchen schnellstmöglich Toxikologen und Gegengift_

Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen drei kleine Ellipsen, ein- und ausblendend als Moneypenny ihre Antwort tippte. Es dauerte viel, viel zu lange, die Zeit kroch dahin, auch wenn ihm die Uhr an Bonds Handy zeigte, dass es erst ein paar wenige Minuten waren, bis ihre Antwort kam:

_Weitergeleitet an die medizinische Abteilung. Bewegen Sie ihn nicht. Ruhig bleiben. Wird die Ausbreitung des Gifts verhindern_

Ein plötzliches, heftiges Zittern ging durch Q und Bond ließ sein Handy fallen, um ihn ruhig zu halten.

„Sprich mit mir, Q.”

“Mir is´ kalt…”

“Du hast Fieber“, sagte Bond zu ihm und schüttelte einen Arm aus seinem Mantel, dann den anderen, bevor er ihn um Q legte, um ihn warm zu halten. „Gift, erinnerst du dich?“

„Oh…“, sagte Q, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen.

Es war beunruhigend, dass Q schon delirant klang, und dabei war es noch nicht mal eine halbe Stunde her.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich hab dich.“

Q brummte und zitterte erneut. Bond zog ihn näher in der Hoffnung, dass seine Körperwärme helfen würde.

„Besser?“

„Mn.“

Aber Q hatte nicht aufgehört zu zittern. Bond griff erneut nach Q´s Hand. Seine Haut war immer noch eiskalt.

„Du frierst. Handschuhe?“, fragte Bond.

Q nickte, aber gab ihm keine weiteren Informationen. Bond griff nach Q´s liegen gebliebener Umhängetasche und suchte blind im Dunkeln nach einem Paar Handschuhen. Er fand die scharfen Kanten von Aktenordnern, das glatte Gehäuse von Q´s Laptop, die Bildschirme von zwei Handys und ein abgenutztes Portemonnaie, aber keine Handschuhe. Erst nachdem er die Taschen von Q´s Mantel durchsucht hatte, fand er sie.

„Hier, lass uns die anziehen…“, sagte Bond.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis jeder von Q´s kalten, schlaffen Fingern in der Dunkelheit in die Handschuhe kam. Dann rieb Bond seine Hände über Q´s und versuchte so, Durchblutung in die tauben Körperglieder zu bekommen. Es war vielleicht nicht gut wegen des Giftes in Q´s Körper, welches auch immer es sein mochte, aber Bond hatte das Gefühl, dass das Verlieren der Finger wegen Minderdurchblutung auch nicht gerade ideal für Q war.

Es mag unangemessen gewesen sein, aber Bond dachte an Q´s Hände in diesem Moment – Codierungen tippend mit der Eleganz eines Pianisten oder Waffen umbauend wie ein Künstler, der vielleicht mit Ton arbeitet – und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal vor diesem alptraumhaften Szenario berührt hatten. Vor Wochen vielleicht, noch bevor Bond nach Südamerika abgereist war, als Q Bond seine Ausrüstung in einer Art überreichte, dass ihre Finger sich berührten, vielleicht sogar zögernd länger verweilten, wie sie es zuvor einmal oder zweimal oder ein Dutzend Mal getan hatten. Und genau wie diese ein-, zwei- oder dutzendmal hatte Bond nichts gesagt, hatte die Grenze des Anstands nicht überschritten, indem er nach Q´s Hand gegriffen und sie festgehalten hatte. Stattdessen war da dieses Etwas zwischen ihnen, das Bond immer gefühlt, aber nie danach agiert hatte. Dieses Etwas, von dem beide wussten, dass es da war, aber es sich nie eingestanden hatten.

Bond fragte sich, ob er noch einmal eine Chance bekommen würde, ob es eine Zukunft geben würde, in der diese länger anhaltende Berührung etwas mehr werden würde als das Etwas, von dem sie nie sprachen.

Q brummte wieder, so süß und sanft, dass Bond hätte denken können, dass sie ganz woanders wären. Aber Q´s Wange brannte an Bonds Brust, sein Atem ging laut und rasselnd. Die dunklen Wände des Aufzugs schienen mit jedem Augenblick näher zu kommen und Bond wusste, dass es alles nur eine Illusion war.

„Geht´s?“

„´s is´ schön…“, seufzte Q.

„Was ist schön?“

Q machte ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen einem Lachen und einem Schluchzer. Bond fragte sich, ob er Schmerzen hatte. Er wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob ihm das Reiben seiner Hände weh tat, als er Q´s Stimme in der Dunkelheit hörte, sanft und beschwingt:

„Arme… deine, meine ich. Deine Arme. Sie sind … schön…“

Bond hielt das hysterische Lachen zurück, das sich aus seiner Kehle befreien wollte. Er wollte schon immer wissen, was Q von ihm hielt, wirklich von ihm dachte, ganz abgesehen von den sarkastischen Bemerkungen und dem unprofessionellen Geplänkel, das sie im Lauf der Jahre miteinander teilten. Allem Anschein nach brauchte es nur ein heftiges Fieber um Q´s Hemmungen dahinschmelzen zu lassen, nur um ihm dann zu eröffnen, dass er dachte, dass Bond eine hübsche Figur hatte. An jedem anderen Tag hätte es Bond schmeichelhaft gefunden, vielleicht sogar genug um zu rechtfertigen, dass er auf das wachsende Verlangen, Q auch außerhalb der Arbeit zu sehen, reagieren würde.

Aber die Situation war gänzlich falsch. Sie war nicht romantisch oder sexy oder irgendetwas anderes. Nur besorgniserregend. Q war bereits den Auswirkungen des Gifts unterlegen und sein Zustand verschlechterte sich schnell.

Zu schnell.

Aber Q redete und Reden bedeutete, dass er bei Bewusstsein war, was genau das war, was Bond beibehalten wollte. Und so tat Bond das Einzige, von dem er wusste, wie er mit Q umgehen konnte. Nämlich etwas von ihrer üblichen Art von Schlagabtausch zu versuchen.

„Ich bin mehr als nur ein hübsches Gesicht, Q.“

Q´s Atem stockte, als würde er unter lautem Gelächter feststecken. Und, oh, Bond spürte, wie ihm selbst der Atem stockte, weil sein Verstand schon zum schlimmsten Szenario überging, bei dem er dieses Lachen vielleicht nie mehr um zwei Uhr morgens über seinen Ohrstöpsel hören würde.

„Hübsches Gesicht… schöne Arme… du bist das komplette Paket…“ Bond versuchte zu lächeln und etwas von seiner arroganten Persönlichkeit in seine nächsten Worte zu legen, aber er nur flach:

„Du hast meine charmante Persönlichkeit vergessen.“

Q antwortete nicht, sein Kopf lehnte gegen Bonds Schulter. Seine Haut war heiß, obwohl er weiter zitterte.

„Hey, bleib wach.”

Er schubste Q erst sehr sanft, dann mit etwas mehr Kraft, weil er Q bei Bewusstsein halten wollte.

„Bin wach…“

„Wir haben von meiner charmanten Persönlichkeit gesprochen“, erinnerte ihn Bond. „Möchtest du dazu etwas sagen?“

„Du bist… nicht charmant…”

“Dann werde ich mich mehr anstrengen müssen, oder?“, fragte Bond. „Was ist mit Abendessen? Du hast mich immer abgewimmelt, aber es könnte Spaß machen.“

Es stimmte. Bond hatte Q oft gebeten, mit ihm Essen zu gehen, aber Q hatte immer abgelehnt. Zugegeben, es war immer über das Headset während er gerade angeschossen worden war oder in Q´s Abteilung, während er ihm seine demolierte Ausrüstung zurückgebracht hatte und sie bissige Beleidigungen ausgetauscht hatten, aber Bond hatte es trotzdem ernst gemeint. Vielleicht sah Q das nicht so, weil er immer nur irgendeine Bemerkung oder ein Augenrollen als Antwort bekam, anstatt einer richtigen Antwort.

Vielleicht, dachte Bond, hätte er es richtig machen sollen, weil er jetzt möglicherweise nicht mehr die Chance dazu hatte.

„Was sagst du?“

„Bin nicht… eines deiner Mädchen… Bond…”

"Was bedeutet das?”

Wieder antwortete Q nicht und Bond klopfte an seine Wange, bis er Q scharf einatmen hörte.

„Was?”, fragte Q und klang dabei fast klar. Wie in den Zeiten, als Bond ihn nach einer zu langen Schicht schlafend in seiner Abteilung vorgefunden hatte und ihm auf die Schulter tippte.

„Wach bleiben.“

Q stieß einen markerschütternden Seufzer aus.

„Müde…“

“Ich weiß, aber nur noch ein kleines bisschen länger, okay?“

Viel zu hell flackerten plötzlich die Lichter des Fahrstuhls auf und blendeten Bond einen Moment lang. Er blinzelte immer noch Punkte vor seinen Augen weg, als sein Telefon auf dem Boden summte. Bond fischte nach dem Gerät und antwortete beim zweiten Klingeln.

„Bond.“

„Haben Sie Licht?”

Es war Eve und sie klang außer Atem, hatte sich aber unter Kontrolle, was mehr war, als Bond von sich selbst behaupten konnte – er selbst voller Schuldgefühl und Reue, etwas, von dem er niemals gedacht hatte, dass sie ihn treffen könnten.

„Ja“, sagte Bond.

„Gut. Das ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Wir können den Aufzug immer noch nicht bewegen, aber wir arbeiten daran“, sagte Eve. „Wir haben Q´s Abteilung und das Gebäudemanagement hier und sie versuchen zu zaubern. Vielleicht können wir Sie manuell bewegen“.

„Gute Neuigkeiten“, sagte Bond und sah auf Q hinab.

Es war viel schlimmer, ihn nun im Licht zu sehen, als er es sich in der Dunkelheit vorgestellt hatte. Q war weiß wie eine Wand, seine Lippen blass und blutleer. Die einzige Farbe an ihm war ein übler roter Streifen an seinem Hals.

„Ich habe die Ärzte in der Leitung“, sagte Eve.

„Bronson?“

Bronson war die fähigste Ärztin im gesamten Team und die einzige, von der Bond sich anfassen ließ, wenn er in zu schlechter Verfassung war. Sie hatte eine mütterliche Art und eine _red´-keinen-Scheiß-Politik_ , die Bond immens respektierte. Und sie war die einzige Person, der er vertraute, um Q überhaupt annähernd eine Chance zu geben.

Die Leitung knackte und Bond hörte ihre blecherne Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Hier ist Bronson. Status?"

Q´s Augen waren wieder geschlossen, seine Atmung flach.

„Nicht gut“, sagte Bond und gab ihr alle Informationen, die er hatte: die Taubheit, die Q beschrieben hatte, seine Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen, das Fieber, seine immer wiederkehrende Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Wie wurde das Gift verabreicht?“

„Blasrohrpfeile. Ich habe zwei davon hier im Aufzug“, sagte Bond zu ihr.

„War Q das Ziel?“, fragte Eve.

„Unbekannt“, sagte Bond. „Aber er braucht _jetzt_ medizinische Hilfe.“

Es muss etwas in seiner Stimme gewesen sein, denn die Leitung wurde für einen Moment unangenehm still. Dann war Dr. Bronson noch ernster, als Bond sie jemals zuvor gehört hatte.

„Wir können Sie nicht rausholen, aber wir könnten Ihnen möglicherweise zwischenzeitlich Medikamente zukommen lassen.“

Bond sah erneut zu Q. Er konnte kaum sehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte.

„ _Könnten_ wird nicht reichen“.

Eine weitere Pause, die Stille zog sich hin und war irgendwie angespannter als zuvor.

„Wir werden Ihnen Medikamente zukommen lassen“, versprach Dr. Bronson. „Wir bereiten ein Set vor. Es sollte ausreichen um ihn zu stabilisieren.“

Bond wollte schreien, aber er schaffte es, seine Wut in Schach zu halten.

“Das ist nicht genug. Er braucht das Gegengift sofort!“

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es ein Schlangengift ist?“, fragte Dr. Bronson.

Ihr Ton war nicht herablassend, aber Bond hasste es, dass sie ihn immer wieder das Gleiche fragten. Sie hatten nicht die Zeit, immer wieder darauf herumzureiten, nicht, wenn Q´s Leben in der Schwebe hing.

„Ich habe es schon einmal gesehen“, sagte Bond und hoffte, dass dies etwas war, was sie behandeln konnten und nicht irgendein gepanschtes Gift, für das es keine Behandlung gab. „Es muss so sein. Es geht alles zu schnell und die Symptome sind sich zu ähnlich, als das es etwas anderes sein könnte. Es sollte nicht nur außer Gefecht setzen, es sollte töten.”

„Wir können ihm nicht irgendein Gegengift geben. Es könnte ihn umbringen…“

„Sie müssen _irgendetwas_ tun“, drängte Bond sie, seine Stimme gespannt, gebrochen bei den letzten Worten.

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre Bond sein Verhalten unangenehm gewesen, dafür, so eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber das war bevor Q in seinen Armen nach Atem rang und so kümmerte es Bond einen Scheiß, was die Leute über ihn dachten.

Bronsons Stimme in der Leitung war fest.

„Wir können kein Gegengift verabreichen, ohne genau zu wissen, ob es ein Schlangengift ist und in welcher Belastung. Vermutungen werden ihn umbringen.” “

Sie können nicht nichts tun…“

„Wir machen etwas, 007. Wir halten uns an das Standard- Protokoll für eine vermutete Vergiftung. Bis wir wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben, müssen wir uns zurückhalten. Eine aggressive Behandlung gegen ein unbekanntes Toxin ist nicht förderlich.“

Bond ertappte sich dabei, wie er zu ihrem autoritären Ton und dem Gebrauch seines Codenamens nickte. Es half, dass ihm jemand sagte, was zu tun sei. Es fühlte sich wie bei einem Auftrag an, etwas, das einen klaren Rahmen hatte. Wenn er Anordnungen befolgte, dann würde alles glatt laufen und gut gehen.

„Okay“, sagte Bond.

“Jetzt arbeiten wir daran, das Notfall- Set zu Ihnen zu bekommen. In der Zwischenzeit möchte ich, dass Sie sich überlegen, wie Sie den Pfeil zu uns bekommen, ohne ihn oder sich selbst zu verunreinigen. Wenn wir eine Probe des Gifts bekommen, sind wir einen Schritt voraus.“

„Okay“, sagte Bond erneut. „Was glauben Sie, wie lange es dauern wird, es zu analysieren?“

Bond sah erneut auf Q hinab. Er glaubte nicht, dass er genug Zeit hatte, nicht wenn sie hier festsaßen ohne Zugang zu richtiger medizinischer Versorgung, aber das konnte er nicht laut sagen. Wenn er es sagte, würde es Wirklichkeit werden und es konnte einfach nicht die Wirklichkeit sein.

Das konnte es einfach nicht.

„Wir kontaktieren Sie in ein paar Minuten“, sagte Bronson. „Melden Sie sich vorher, wenn sich etwas verändert“.

Die Leitung wurde nicht zu einem Freizeichen, daher wusste Bond, dass Eve noch da war.

„Irgendetwas neues, Moneypenny?“

„Wir bleiben dran. Die Computer sind noch immer aus.“

„Und Jack?“

„Nichts Nennenswertes. Er und weitere Agenten sind noch auf der Suche.“

„Sagen Sie ihm, er soll den Bastard am Leben lassen“, sagte Bond und seine Intention dahinter war eindeutig mit allem, was er nicht sagte.

„Ich werde… das weitergeben.”

Eve legte auf und ließ Bond alleine mit Q und dessen kaum vorhandener Atmung und all den Gedanken daran, was er dem Mann alles antun würde, der hierfür verantwortlich war. Bond legte das Telefon auf den Boden, um die Uhr nicht sehen zu müssen. Die Zeit floss gleichzeitig zu schnell und zu langsam.

Q drehte seinen Kopf gegen Bonds Schulter. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Bond lehnte sich näher an ihn heran und versuchte angestrengt, ihn zu hören, aber es war nur ein Wort zu verstehen:

„… durstig…“

„Okay, lass mich Dir etwas geben…“, sagte Bond und sah sich im Aufzug um.

Er entdeckte Q´s Thermoskanne und griff danach und hielt Q währenddessen abgestützt gegen seine Brust. Als er den Deckel abgeschraubt hatte, musste er einen frustrierenden Ton unterdrücken. Der Becher war, von einem Teebeutel abgesehen, leer. Die Feuchtigkeit am Boden reichte kaum für einen Schluck. Q musste sie auf dem Weg zur Arbeit ausgetrunken haben.

Dennoch war es immerhin etwas, das er ihm geben konnte, also drückte Bond das letzte bisschen Feuchtigkeit aus dem Teebeutel, bevor er ihn eine Ecke des Fahrstuhls warf. So vorsichtig wie er nur konnte, kippte er Q´s Kopf sanft nach hinten und half ihm zu trinken. Q hustete ein wenig, am ehesten wegen der Bitterkeit des Bodensatzes, aber er behielt alles drin.

„Mehr…?“, fragte Q mit sanfter, verzweifelter Stimme.

Es schmerzte Bond mehr als jede Kugel oder jeder gebrochene Knochen, den er jemals erlitten hatte, dass er ihm nicht mehr geben konnte. „Das ist alles, was wir haben.“ Q schluckte schmerzverzerrt. An seinem Hals hatte sich eine Blase gebildet, dort, wo der Pfeil seine Haut durchbohrt hatte. Bond löste den zweiten Knopf von Q´s Hemd, um es nicht noch zu verschlimmern.

Es schien, dass Q irgendetwas sagen wollte, aber Bonds Telefon vibrierte und drängte ihn dazu, schnell zu antworten.

„Wir können die Türen auf B2 öffnen“, sagte Eve schlicht und in einem sachlichen, fakten- nennenden Ton, für den Bond sie hätte küssen können. „Es ist nur ein Spalt, daher können wir niemanden zu Ihnen runterlassen, aber wir können das Paket nach unten lassen. Sie müssen durch die Luke an der Decke. Können Sie das tun?”

“Natürlich”, sagte Bond und sah bereits an die Decke und zum Notausstieg.

„Bringen Sie die Pfeile mit“, sagte Dr. Bronson. „Und stechen Sie sich nicht selbst“.

Das musste Bond nicht zweimal gesagt werden. Bronson fuhr fort:

„Sie bekommen ein Notfall- Set. Ich werde Ihnen sagen, wie Sie alles benutzen müssen, wenn Sie wieder im Fahrstuhl sind.“

„Okay“, sagte Bond und während er Q´s nasses Haar von seiner Stirn strich, fügte er hinzu: „Können Sie Wasser mitschicken? Er sagt immer wieder, dass er durstig ist und… das Fieber ist so hoch, ich denke er ist dehydriert.“

„Wir werden Wasser für Sie mitschicken, aber egal was auch ist, geben Sie ihm nichts davon. Ich weiß, das klingt hart, vor allem wenn er darum bittet, aber hören Sie mir zu, Bond“, sagte Bronson und die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme hatte all seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Wenn das wirklich ein Schlangengift ist, muss er alle Flüssigkeit über eine Infusion bekommen. Jede äußerliche Flüssigkeitszufuhr würde seine Organe belasten.”

„In Ordnung”, sagte Bond

“Wir schicken das Paket jetzt runter. Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie wieder im Lift sind“.

“In Ordnung”, sagte Bond erneut.

Die Anweisungen waren klar. Er hatte eine Mission. Wenn er erfolgreich wäre, und das würde er sein, dann würde Q wieder in Ordnung kommen. Die präzisen Parameter halfen ihm, sich zu konzentrieren. Der Startschuss zu handeln gab ihm einen besseren Fokus. Er war nie gut darin gewesen, herumzusitzen. Etwas tun zu können, helfen zu können, war genau das, was Bond brauchte. Und es war das Einzige, was Bond davon überzeugen konnte, Q in seinem momentanen Zustand zu verlassen.

„Ich muss Dich bewegen“, sagte Bond zu Q und er machte ein schmerzerfülltes Geräusch, als Bond ihn umsetzte, um ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand des Fahrstuhls zu lehnen. „Entschuldige, Q… Es tut mir so leid…“

Er war so vorsichtig wie er nur sein konnte, als er Q wieder in seinen Mantel hüllte um ihn warm zu halten. Obwohl er nur ein paar Minuten weg sein würde, wollte er nicht, dass Q noch mehr Unbehagen hatte, als er so schon hatte.

„Hey”, sagte Bond und klopfte leicht an seiner Wange, bis Q die Augen öffnete.

Sie waren glasig und glänzten, aber Bond sah, dass Q noch immer bei ihm war.

„Du musst wach bleiben, okay?“ Q´s Kehle bewegte sich, dann seine Lippen, aber es kam kein Laut heraus.

„Shh, sag nichts”, sagte Bond und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, nicht wissend, ob er es auch geschafft hatte, so manisch wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte. „Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich hole Medikamente. Fünf Minuten, okay?”

Q brachte ein schwaches Nicken zustande.

„Fünf Minuten”, versprach Bond, als er aufstand.

Bond nutzte das Fahrstuhlgeländer, um nach oben zu kommen und schaffte es, das Dach des Lifts bei seinem zweiten Versuch zu öffnen. Als er in den dunklen Schacht blickte, konnte er einen Lichtstreifen vom darüberliegenden Flur sehen. Eine Taschenlampe zielte auf ihn und beleuchtete den oberen Teil der Kabine für seinen Aufstieg.

Aber das Wichtigste zuerst: Die Pfeile. Sie waren der Schlüssel zu allem. Sie würden bestimmen, ob Q leben oder sterben würde.

Bond entfernte mit dem Taschentuch aus seiner Anzugtasche vorsichtig den Pfeil aus der Fahrstuhlwand und legte ihn auf den Boden neben seine Handschuhe, zwischen denen der zweite Pfeil lag. Er rollte den zweiten Pfeil in das Taschentuch und klappte es vorsichtig um, um sicherzugehen, dass die Spitzen vom dicken Stoff umschlossen waren. Dann nahm er Q´s Thermoskanne und schob einen seiner Handschuhe bis auf den Boden hinein. Er hoffte es würde reichen, um die verbliebene Feuchtigkeit daran zu hindern, die Pfeile zu kontaminieren, die, eingewickelt in das Taschentuch, als nächstes hineingeschoben wurden. Sobald die Pfeile drin waren, verschraubte er die Flasche fest. Es war nicht die beste Methode, aber es war immer noch besser, als sie in seiner Tasche zu tragen.

Der nächste Teil war im Vergleich dazu einfach.

Mit dem Geländer hievte sich Bond wieder nach oben auf die nun offene Platte. Seine Arme brannten, die alte Schusswunde in seiner Schulter zuckte, aber Bond konnte sich auf das Dach des Fahrstuhls ziehen. Ein kleines Bündel in der Größe einer Aktentasche war in den Schacht hinuntergelassen worden. Bond nahm es aus dem Haken und legte es neben seine Knie. Dann nahm er die Klettverschlüsse und band die Thermosflasche fest, bevor er leicht an dem Seil zog, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie es wieder nach oben ziehen konnten.

Der gesamte Austausch dauerte weniger als eine Minute.

Bond hatte schon nervenaufreibendere Dinge getan – auf Hochgeschwindigkeitszügen oder abstürzenden Flugzeugen – aber seine Hände hatten noch nie so sehr gezittert wie jetzt. Es waren dabei immer Menschen in Gefahr, immer hingen Leben am seidenen Faden, aber es war nie Q.

Nicht bis jetzt.

Bond fiel zurück in das Innere des Fahrstuhls und ignorierte das kurze Aufblitzen von Schmerzen in seinen Knien. Er war mehr darum besorgt, das Paket vernünftig nach unten zu bekommen. Wie Dr. Bronson sagte, war es ein Notfall-Set, komplett mit einer Decke und einer Infusion inklusive Schlauch. Es gab auch zwei Flaschen Wasser, eine Rolle Klebeband, einen Fingerclip und sechs vordosierte, beschriftete Spritzen.

„Okay, Q, das wird Dir…“

Das letzte Wort starb auf seiner Zunge.

In der Ecke des Fahrstuhls war Q zur Seite gerutscht. Sein Kinn ruhte auf seiner Brust und seine Brille war ihm irgendwann in den Schoß gefallen. Er hob nicht den Kopf, als Bond näherkam und Bond konnte nicht sagen, ob er überhaupt atmete.

Bond fühlte den Puls an Q´s Hals, konnte ihn aber über sein eigenes Herzklopfen in seinen Fingerspitzen nicht finden. Hilflosigkeit überkam ihn, genau wie vor Jahren, als er eine andere Person, die ihm nahestand, in einem zerstörten Aufzug auf dem Grund des Canale Grande in Venedig verlor.

Er würde es nicht so enden lassen.

Nicht schon wieder.

Bond brauchte lange um den schwachen Puls unter seinem eigenen hämmernden Herzschlag zu finden. Er fühlte sich schwindend an, wie ein Echo, als würde ihm Q direkt vor seinen Augen entgleiten. Zitternd griff Bond nach seinem Handy und rief Eve und Bronson an. Sein auf den Auftrag fokussierter Verstand hatte sich bei Q´s Anblick komplett aufgelöst, seine Gedanken waren zerstreut, Worte waren fast unmöglich, aber Bond schaffte es, einige von ihnen in einen Anschein von Ordnung zu bringen:

„Was muss ich tun?“

„Geben Sie ihm sofort die Kochsalzlösung“, wies ihn Dr. Bronson an. „Dann verabreichen Sie das Diphenhydramin”.

Weitere Anordnungen halfen Bond in seinen Tunnel- Fokus zurück. Er stellte das Telefon auf Lautsprecher und handelte dann mechanisch, wie im Autopilot- Modus, und nutzte, was er während seiner Arbeit und in Erste - Hilfe - Kursen gelernt hatte. 

Er manövrierte Q´s Arm aus seinem Mantel und der Strickjacke und rollte seinen Hemdsärmel über seinen Ellenbogen. Bond war kein Arzt, aber er hatte sich oft genug selbst wieder aufgepäppelt, um zu wissen, wie man eine Vene findet oder eine Nadel legt. Q zuckte nicht einmal als Bond seine Haut durchstach und sie dann festklebte, damit die Nadel nicht wieder rausrutschte. Der Venenzugang war geteilt, so dass ein Schlauch daran angeschlossen werden konnte. Die andere Kanüle konnte man zum Verabreichen von Medikamenten durch eine Spritze nutzen.

„Zugang ist drin“, sagte Bond laut.

  
Bond befestigte den Infusionsbeutel so, dass er vom Geländer runter hing und richtig tropfen konnte, bevor er den Schlauch an Q´s Arm anschloss.

„Dann das Diphenhydramin als nächstes“, ordnete Bronson an.

Trotz der kühlen Temperaturen in der Fahrstuhlkabine konnte Bond den Schweiß über seinen Rücken laufen fühlen, während er den Rest des Sets durchsah. Es gab sechs Spritzen, die mit Klebeband und verkrampfter Handschrift beschriftet worden waren. Zwei waren Noradrenalin, von dem Bond wusste, dass es verabreicht werden musste, falls Q´s Herz oder Lunge versagten. Drei waren das Diphenhydramin. Die verbleibende Spritze war eine kleine Dosis Morphin.

Bond öffnete eine der Spritzen mit dem Diphenhydramin und führte die Nadel in den zweiten Schlauch des Zugangs.

„Gebe jetzt das Diphenhydramin”, sagte Bond und als er das Medikament komplett verabreicht hatte, sagte er das dem medizinischen Personal am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Gut, das sollte helfen ihn zu stabilisieren“, sagte Bronson. Ihre ruhige Stimme beruhigte Bonds gereizte Nerven. „Machen Sie den Clip an seinen Zeigefinger. Er funktioniert via Bluetooth. Wenn die Luke noch offen ist, sollten wir von hier aus ein Signal bekommen und seine Vitalfunktionen überwachen können.“

„Wir haben das Programm auch auf Ihr Handy gesendet“, sagte Eve. „So können Sie ihn auch überwachen.“

Bond tat, was sie sagten. Unmittelbar öffnete sich eine App auf seinem Telefon, die medizinische Daten wie Blutdruck, Puls, Temperatur und Sauerstoffsättigung anzeigte. Die meisten der Werte lagen im orangenen Warnbereich.

„Wir sind hier jetzt auch verbunden“, sagte Bronson. „Wir werden ihn überwachen und es Sie wissen lassen, ob es noch etwas zu tun gibt, das sofort erledigt werden muss.“

„Was ist mit dem Morphin?“, fragte Bond.

Es reichte gerade, um Schmerzen zu lindern, aber es war nicht genug, um jemanden von seinem Leid zu erlösen.

„Geben Sie es ihm nur, wenn er es wirklich braucht“, wies Bronson ihn an. „Es macht atemdepressiv und wir wollen es ihm nur geben, wenn er Schmerzen hat.“

Q schien keine Schmerzen zu haben, aber seine Atmung war so flach. Bond sagte das der Ärztin auch, als könnte sie nicht selbst die niedrigen Werte auf ihrem Bildschirm sehen.

„Es könnte das Gift sein oder der Schock … oder beides. Es ist schwer zu sagen, ohne ihn zu untersuchen. Legen Sie ihn flach hin, die Füße etwas höher. Halten Sie ihn warm. Lassen Sie es uns wissen, wenn Sie eine weitere Decke brauchen.“

Bond nickte, während Bronson sprach, obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Haben Sie die Pfeile bekommen?“

„Ja.“

„Sind sie brauchbar?”

“Wir glauben, dass wir eine gute Probe bekommen können. Ich habe mein bestes Team daran, sie zu analysieren.“

„Wie lange?“

„So schnell es geht. Eine Stunde, vielleicht zwei. Hoffentlich haben wir Sie vorher wieder da raus.“

„Wir arbeiten immer noch daran“, versicherte ihm Eve.

„Macht es schneller“, sagte Bond.

„Wir tun, was wir können.“

Und dann waren sie beide weg, die Leitung hallte in der Kabine noch nach. Bond schaltete den Lautsprecher aus, behielt aber die App geöffnet, allerdings stumm, damit er Q´s schwachen Herzschlag nicht hören musste.

Bewegung war das Einzige, das zu helfen schien, also begann Bond damit es Q bequemer zu machen. Er steckte Q´s Brille zur Sicherheit in seine Tasche und legte dann seinen Mantel auf den Boden des Aufzugs, bevor er Q vorsichtig aus der Ecke der Wand in eine mehr zurückgelehnte Position brachte. Er stützte Q´s Beine auf seine Umhängetasche und deckte ihn mit der Schockdecke zu. Als nichts mehr zu tun war, setzte sich Bond neben ihn und drapierte Q´s Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel, weil er sich dachte, dass es so besser wäre als auf dem harten Boden. Q reagierte auf keine der Bewegungen, nicht einmal, als Bond ihm seine Hand auf die brennende Stirn legte und damit begann, ihm so beruhigend wie möglich das nasse Haar zurück zu streichen.

Dann gab es nichts mehr zu tun außer warten.

Bond dachte, dass er verrückt werden würde, wenn er weiter Q´s schwacher Atmung zuhören und Q´s sinkende Werte über das Bluetooth beobachten müsste. Es schien, dass der Blutdruck mit jeder Minute sank. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Bildschirm zu blinken begann und Bond darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Q nicht genug Sauerstoff bekam.

Sein Telefon klingelte, der Ton durchschnitt ihn wie ein Messer.

„Geben Sie ihm das Noradrenalin“, sagte Dr. Bronson. „Sein Druck ist zu niedrig.“

„Okay“, sagte Bond mechanisch und seine Hände zitterten, als er nach dem Notfall-Set und der beschrifteten Spritze griff.

„Einfach rein“, sagte die Ärztin.

Bond drückte den Spritzenkolben langsam herunter. Als das Medikament komplett verabreicht war, verschloss er die Spritze und legte sie beiseite. Er wartete besorgt darauf, dass Q aufwachte, aber nichts passierte. Es war nicht wie zu den Gelegenheiten, als Bond sich selbst Adrenalin gegeben hatte und dachte, sein Herz würde aus seiner Brust springen. Es hatte kaum Auswirkungen auf die Werte auf dem Bildschirm.

„Er wacht nicht auf“, sagte Bond, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob er zu besorgt klingen würde für alle, die zuhörten.

„Es ist in Ordnung, es geht ihm gut“, sagte Dr. Bronson und sie hatte es kaum gesagt, als der Bildschirm dies auch anzeigte.

Q´s Vitalwerte waren noch immer weit entfernt von Normal, aber immerhin würde er nicht direkt in Bonds Armen sterben.

„Er ist momentan stabil. Wir überwachen ihn weiterhin. Machen Sie es ihm einfach bequem.“

„Wir sind kurz davor, euch rauszuholen“, mischte sich Eve ein. „Haltet durch!“

Bond legte auf, er wollte nichts mehr von ihnen hören. Es war zu qualvoll ihnen zuzuhören, wie sie ihm sagten, dass es ihnen gut gehen würde, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, wenn nichts in Ordnung war, bis sie aus diesem gottverdammten Aufzug heraus wären und Q einen richtigen Arzt hätte, der sich um ihn kümmerte.

Sein Telefon machte ein Geräusch und zeigte Bond einen Aufwärtstrend von Q´s Vitalwerten an. Dann machte Q einen erstickt klingenden Atemzug und plötzlich waren seine Augen geöffnet. Er sah panisch aus und Bond wusste, dass es kurzwirksames Adrenalin war, aber er fühlte nichts anderes als Erleichterung.

„Es geht dir gut”, sagte Bond zu ihm, wieder und wieder und streichelte Q´s nasses Haar bis seine Atmung ausgeglichener war und die Anspannung in kleinen Schritten nachließ.

Bonds Telefon zeigte, dass Q´s Herzfrequenz und der Blutdruck langsam vom Höhepunkt zurückfielen, aber nicht mehr zu den fast tödlichen Werten von zuvor.

„Ich weiß, es fühlt sich an, als hättest du gerade einen Herzinfarkt gehabt, aber es geht dir gut“, sagte Bond.

Q blinzelte zu ihm auf, seine Augen waren verschwommen und durcheinander. Aber sie waren offen und so, so grün. Bond unterdrückte rigoros das schwindelerregende Lachen der Erleichterung, das drohte, aus seiner Brust auszubrechen.

„… nicht tot?“, fragte Q.

“Nicht, wenn ich etwas dazu zu sagen habe“.

Q´s Augen wurden etwas weicher, als er lächelte. Bonds Herz stockte in seiner Brust bei diesem Anblick.

„Ist das… nicht mein Spruch?“

Bond konnte seine Erleichterung nicht länger verbergen und lachte. Seine Augen brannten, als wollte er weinen, aber dann fühlte er sich überwältigend dumm dabei.

„Es wird dir gut gehen“, sagte Bond.

„Versprich… nichts … was du nicht halten kannst…“

Q´s Augen waren wieder geschlossen, sein Lächeln schwand mit seinem Bewusstsein.

„Hey, nein, nein, nein, wach auf“, sagte Bond, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob er verzweifelt klang.

„Müde…“

„Ich weiß, aber versuche wach zu bleiben. Für mich, okay?“

„Nicht alles…dreht sich um dich, Bond…“

Dennoch schaffte es Q, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Grüne Halbmonde unter dunklen, feuchten Wimpern. Q leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen.

“… was… passiert?”

“Du wurdest vergiftet.”

Q´s Augenbrauen hoben sich, nur ein kleines bisschen, eine Reproduktion seines normalen Gesichtsausdrucks, wenn Bond ihm etwas sagte, dass er für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt.

„… ich Glückspilz…“

„Und wir stecken im Aufzug fest.“

Q stöhnte.

„Sie arbeiten immer noch dran, uns raus zu holen. Hoffentlich nicht mehr lange.“

Q schloss seine Augen erneut und schluckte. Sein Atem rasselte in seiner Brust.

„Ich…ich kann nichts fühlen… ist das schlimm?“

„Du kommst wieder in Ordnung“. Trotz Bonds Worten schien Q verzweifelt zu sein, also fuhr Bond fort, ihm mit seinen Fingern das Haar zurückzustreichen. Es hatte den gewünschten Effekt und beruhigte Q in einen halb schlafenden, halb wachen Zustand. Bond hielt ihn so, indem er von Paraguay erzählte und ein paar Details ausschmückte, um Q´s Interesse aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Das hast … du dir … doch nur ausgedacht…“, sagte Q, nachdem Bond sein besonders ausgefeiltes und etwas verfälschtes Märchen darüber beendet hatte, einen ganzen Schmugglerring im Alleingang hochgenommen zu haben.

„Ich schwöre, das hab ich nicht“.

„Lügner…“

„Stöcke und Steine, Q“. *

Ein weiteres Lächeln, aber dieses war zarter, zerbrechlicher, wie ein Abschied. Bond spürte, wie der Kampfgeist Q Stück für Stück verließ, aber er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht wenn so vieles zwischen ihnen ungesagt war, ungetan.

„Hey“, sagte Bond.

Q´s Wimpern flackerten, aber er öffnete seine Augen nicht wieder.

„Hm?“

„Du hast noch gar nicht _Ja_ zum Abendessen gesagt.“

„Abendessen?“

„Samstag Abend um sieben. Ich hole dich ab. Wir gehen irgendwo hin, wo es schön ist. Wohin du willst. Was sagst du?”

Q leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann noch einen.

„… kann ich… zwei Desserts bestellen?“

Bond lachte, lachte ganz ehrlich, weil es das Letzte war, was er von Q erwartete.

„Du kannst so viele Desserts haben, wie du möchtest“, versprach Bond und Q lächelte.

„… ich denke… ich kann dich dazwischen schieben…“

Bond hätte ihn küssen können – wollte das auch so dringend – als könnte es ein Versprechen zwischen ihnen beiden sein, aber dann rüttelte der Aufzug plötzlich und begann sich nach unten zu bewegen.

Die Türen öffneten sich auf der nächsten Ebene, wo es schien, als würde der komplette MI6 warten. Medizinisches Personal kam sofort herein, Dr. Bronson an der Spitze der Gruppe. Sie untersuchte Q schnell, bevor sich eine Krankenschwester an ihr vorbeidrückte und Q eine Sauerstoffmaske über Nase und Mund legte. Zwei andere Schwestern warteten in der Tür und hielten Notfallwagen und Trage bereit.

„Sie hatten Recht, Bond”, sagte Bronson, als sie einen kleinen, gelben Beutel an Q´s Zugang hängte. „Wir haben zum Glück das richtige Gegengift zur Hand.“

Bevor Bond etwas sagen konnte, hatte Bronson den Krankenschwestern zugenickt, die sich mit der Trage in den Aufzug drängten. Bond half ihnen, Q daraufzulegen, aber dann schoben ihn ihre behandschuhten Hände weg.

„Wir haben ihn jetzt“, sagte Bronson, als würde sie seinen Willen spüren, gegen sie anzukämpfen, um bei Q zu bleiben, koste es was es wolle. „Wir werden gut auf ihn aufpassen.“

Und dann war Q weg, von den Profis weggefahren mit besorgniserregender Schnelligkeit.

Die Mehrheit der Menge zerstreute sich – entweder aus Anstand oder aus Angst davor, zurechtgewiesen zu werden – und hinterließ zwei Wartungsleute zusammen mit Tanner und Moneypenny. Tanner kam in den Aufzug, um Bond vom Boden aufzuhelfen, während Moneypenny die wenigen zurückgebliebenen Gegenstände einsammelte: Bonds Mantel, Q´s Umhängetasche und seinen Schlüssel. Sie rührte das zerstreute medizinische Equipment nicht an und Bond konnte es plötzlich nicht mehr ansehen.

„Geht´s?“, fragte Tanner, als sie den Aufzug verließen.

„Hat Jack ihn gefunden?“, fragte Bond anstelle einer Antwort.

„Ja“, sagte Eve und berührte seinen Arm. Bond war nicht sicher wann, aber einer von ihnen hatte ihm die Schockdecke übergelegt. Er schüttelte sie ab.

„Ich möchte den Bastard sehen.“

„Nicht jetzt.“

Bond drehte sich zu ihr um und fixierte sie mit seinem ruhigsten Blick.

„Ich will ihn sehen“, sagte Bond erneut. Tanner und Eve sahen sich an, bevor sie steif nickte.

„Folgen Sie mir.“

 

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

 

 

Sie würden Bond nicht in den Verhörraum lassen, wahrscheinlich weil sie fürchteten, dass sie ihn nicht wieder würden stoppen können, den anderen Mann zu Tode zu prügeln. Und sie hatten Recht, denn wenn Bond sich ihm auf drei Meter hätte nähern dürfen, würde der Mann nicht mehr lange atmen.

Stattdessen kümmerten sich Jack und ein anderer Agent um das Verhör. Jack machte sein _ruhiges-aber-bedrohliches-Hin-und-Herlaufen_ , was die Leute nervös machte, während der andere Agent Frage um Frage an den Mann richtete. Das gesamte Verhör stellte sich als nutzlos heraus, der Mann schwieg über seine Identität, seine Mission, seine Organisation. Sie wussten genauso wenig wie zuvor. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass der MI6 ihn jetzt irgendwo in eine Zelle sperren und verrotten lassen würde.

Die einzige Genugtuung, die Bond aus diesem gesamten Martyrium zog, war, dass der Mann bereits blutete, sehr wahrscheinlich ein Geschenk von Jack während der Verfolgung. Bond machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Jack zum Dank auf ein Bier einzuladen.

„Wir werden dem auf den Grund gehen“, versicherte Tanner ihm.

Bond sah durch das Glas auf den namenlosen Angreifer. Er saß da und grinste mit seiner blutigen Lippe und Nase, als wäre er so schlau. Der Mann konnte ihn durch den Spiegel nicht sehen, aber Bond konnte die schwache Reflektion von sich selbst in dem Glas sehen und das Lächeln, das seinen Mund in eine klaffende Wunde auf seinem Gesicht verwandelte. Er sah genauso mörderisch aus, wie er sich fühlte und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Tanner von ihm zurücktrat, ihn nicht ansehen konnte, während er sehr deutlich sagte:

„Das werden wir.“

 

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

 

 

Nach einem Treffen mit Mallory für eine inoffizielle _Nachbesprechung_ \- hauptsächlich um ihm zu versichern, dass er nicht sofort unerlaubt und eigenmächtig losziehen würde – ging Bond hinunter zur medizinischen Abteilung mit der Absicht, dort zu kampieren, bis er Antworten bekam oder körperlich außer Gefecht gesetzt war.

Glücklicherweise wartete Dr. Bronson auf ihn und ersparte dem Personal den Kampf, ihn ruhigzustellen.

„Wie geht es ihm?”

“Er ist stabil”, sagte sie und führte ihn den Flur hinunter zur Überwachungsstation „Sie haben das meiste der harten Arbeit für uns getan. Diese ersten paar Stunden sind kritisch. Er hatte Glück, dass Sie da waren.“

Bond antwortete nicht, war unfähig seinen Kiefer zu öffnen. Er wusste, dass, wenn er es doch tat, seine Worte nur eine Tirade von Selbstverachtung sein würden, weil Q niemals in diese Situation gekommen wäre, wenn es nicht wegen ihm gewesen wäre.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie für jemanden, der einen schrecklichen Patienten abgibt, ein anständiger Arzt sein würden“.

Er wusste, dass sie versuchte nett zu sein, vielleicht sogar witzig, aber es half einfach nicht. Vielleicht spürte sie dies auch, denn Bronson sagte dann nichts mehr und führte ihn schweigend weiter für den Rest des Weges.

Sie endeten außerhalb eines der Einzelzimmer der Aufwachstation, die reserviert waren für die kritischsten Fälle. Bond war im Laufe der Jahre ein- oder zweimal dort gewesen, konnte sich aber nicht sehr viel an die Zeit erinnern. Ganz sicher konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wie weiß der Raum war oder an das große Fenster, durch das die Ärzte und Schwestern die Patienten ständig sehen konnten.

Jetzt, außerhalb stehend, wünschte sich Bond, dass er nicht so eine klare Sicht hätte.

Q lag auf dem Bett und war umgeben von so vielen Maschinen und Drähten und Schläuchen, dass es einfach schmerzte, ihn so anzusehen. Eine komplette Sauerstoffmaske versperrte einen Großteil seines Gesichts, aber Bond konnte sehen, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. Er sah friedlich aus, nicht, als hätte er Schmerzen. Es hätte Bond ein wenig Erleichterung verschaffen sollen, dass es Q warm und bequem hatte und dass er vernünftig versorgt wurde, aber dann sah er den blutgefüllten Katheterbeutel am Ende des Bettes und Bonds Sicht verschwamm.

Er hielt sich am Fensterrahmen fest, um aufrecht zu bleiben.

„Was zum Teufel nochmal ist passiert?“, zischte Bond.

Dr. Bronson zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, was man ihr hoch anrechnen musste.

„Schlangengift ist ein schmutziges Geschäft. Wir haben das richtige Gegengift für ihn, aber die Giftstoffe müssen trotzdem aus seinem Körper gespült werden. Das ist besonders hart für die Nieren, deshalb haben wir ihn vorübergehend an eine Dialyse angeschlossen, um seinem Körper zu helfen, das Gift herauszufiltern.“

Sie klang so ruhig, dass Bond ihr glauben wollte, aber er konnte nicht vom Blut wegsehen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das irgendwie als _in Ordnung_ angesehen wurde.

„Wie sind seine Chancen?“

Bronson seufzte.

„Ich weiß, so wie es jetzt aussieht werden Sie es mir nicht glauben, aber seine Chancen sind sehr gut. Wir hatten das richtige Gegengift zur Hand und haben es innerhalb der ersten Stunden nach Freisetzung verabreicht. In dieser Hinsicht ist er außer Gefahr. Wir stellen jetzt nur sicher, dass wir seine Organe vor weiterem Schaden schützen.“

Bond sah zu Q´s schwachem Herzschlag, der sich langsam über den Monitor schleppte und konnte ihr nicht glauben.

„Warum schlafen Sie nicht auch etwas?“, schlug Bronson vor. „Wir können Sie auf der anderen Seite des Flurs unterbringen und wir werden Sie in ein paar Stunden wecken, wenn es Fortschritte gibt.“

„Kann ich stattdessen nicht reingehen?“, fragte Bond.

„Nicht jetzt. Er braucht Ruhe“.

„Ich werde ihn nicht stören.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte sie und war sehr sanft, als sie seinen Ellenbogen berührte, als wäre er etwas Zerbrechliches. „Aber warum lassen wir ihn nicht noch eine Weile so schlafen. In der Zwischenzeit sollten Sie auch ein wenig ruhen.”

Bond wusste nicht, wie sie es gemacht hatte, aber irgendwie hatte sie ihn weg von dem Fenster und in das Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Flurs geführt. Es war nur schwach beleuchtet, die Maschinen dunkel und unbenutzt. Bronson holte ein Kissen und eine Decke hervor, die sie ihm in die Arme drückte.

„Ich werde Sie in ein paar Stunden holen“, sagte sie.

„Warten Sie“, sagte Bond bevor sie ging.

Er legte die Decke und das Kissen auf das Bett, dann griff er in seine zerknitterte Anzugtasche und entnahm Q´s Brille.

„Für ihn, wenn er aufwacht“, erklärte Bond und hielt sie ihr hin.

Aber sie nahm sie nicht.

„Ich werde sie wecken, wenn er wach ist und Sie können sie ihm selbst geben“.

Damit war sie verschwunden und ließ Bond alleine in der Dunkelheit, Q´s Brille wie ein schweres Gewicht in seiner Hand.

 

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

 

 

Bond schlief nicht.

Er lag da und starrte lange an die Decke, versuchte an gar nichts zu denken und seinen Verstand zu klären, damit sich das Adrenalin abbauen würde. Doch je mehr Bond versuchte, an nichts zu denken, desto mehr dachte er an Q. Es lief ab wie eine Filmspule in seinem Kopf, begann bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen in der Nationalgalerie, als Q irgendetwas von der _Unabwendbarkeit_ der Zeit murmelte, nur wenige Augenblicke bevor sich ihre Hände zum ersten Mal berührten. Sie verweilten dann so, ein unnötiges Streifen von Haut gegen Haut. Bond hatte es immer für plumpe Ungeschicklichkeit gehalten, da Q neu in seiner Position war und Bond in den vergangenen Monaten einige seiner motorischen Fähigkeiten an zu viel Alkohol verloren hatte.

Aber dann passierte es wieder und wieder, die Berührungen nicht ungeschickt, sondern beabsichtigt. Manchmal beruhigend, wenn Bond abreiste und tröstend, wenn er zurückkehrte. Es gab viele Männer und Frauen in der Zwischenzeit – sowohl während als auch außerhalb seiner Missionen – aber keiner von ihnen hatte ihn berührt wie Q.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Bond Q nie ernsthaft zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte. Immer nur neckend, statt ernsthaft zu sein, weil er Angst hatte, diese Berührungen zu verlieren – _Q_ zu verlieren – so wie er alles Gute und Anständige in seinem Leben verloren hatte.

Bond seufzte durch die Nase aus, schloss seine Augen und versuchte zu schlafen, statt sich selbst zu bedauern. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er fühlte, dass er von seinen schuldigen Gedanken wegdriftete, war er wieder im Aufzug und hörte Q´s krächzende, sterbende Atemzüge. Bond wusste nicht, wie lange er sich damit quälte abwechselnd wach zu sein und schuldig zu fühlen und eingeschlafen zu sein und sich hilflos zu fühlen, aber nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam eine Krankenschwester in den Raum, um ihn zu wecken.

„Wenn Sie ihn ein paar Minuten sehen möchten, er ist wach“, sagte sie und er war in Sekunden auf dem Flur vor Q´s Zimmer.

Bond war nicht sicher, was er für ein Bild abgab, aber er hatte eine Ahnung: zerknitterter Anzug, zerzauste Haare, manischer Blick. Er roch wahrscheinlich auch schrecklich, aber Bond war es in dem Moment egal und die Schwester sagte höflicherweise nichts.

„Fünf Minuten”, sagte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Karte über das Schloss, um es zu öffnen.

Und dann trat sie zur Seite und erlaubte Bond, den Raum alleine zu betreten.

Die Lichter waren ein wenig gedimmt worden, aber die Maschinen waren immer noch hell erleuchtet und piepsten und surrten. Q war noch immer an sie angeschlossen und an ungefähr sechs unterschiedliche Infusionsbeutel, aber es schien sich in den letzten Stunden etwas verbessert zu haben. Die Werte auf dem Monitor waren viel stärker, das Fieber war gesunken und die große Beatmungsmaske war durch eine kleine Sauerstoffsonde ersetzt worden.

Und er war wach.

Bond nahm den Gästestuhl aus der Ecke des Zimmers und brachte ihn nahe an das Bett. Q blinzelte ihn an und erinnerte Bond daran, dass er in seinem momentanen Zustand vermutlich nicht sehr viel sehen konnte. Er zog Q´s Brille aus seiner Jackentasche und entfaltete sie, dann lehnte er sich vor und legte sie sanft auf Q´s Gesicht, darauf achtend, dass die Bügel richtig auf den Ohren lagen.

Er sah mit ihr sogar irgendwie noch schlechter aus, die dunklen Rahmen in hartem Kontrast mit seiner weißen Haut. Aber Q´s Augen waren fokussiert und bewusst und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde es ihm nach all dem doch gut gehen.

„Hey“, sagte Bond.

Q lächelte nur sehr müde anstelle einer Antwort.

„Halsschmerzen?“

Q schaffte ein kleines Nicken. „Es wird besser werden. Dr. Bronson kriegt Dich in kürzester Zeit wieder auf die Beine“, sagte Bond.

Es gab noch so viel mehr, was er sagen wollte, aber Q´s Augen waren gesenkt und er sah so, so müde aus, dass Bond sich zurückhielt.

Er sah hinunter auf Q´s Hand auf dem Bett, so zerbrechlich mit Pflastern und Schläuchen, und dachte darüber nach, seine Hand auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren, wie so oft zuvor, als er es konnte aber nicht tat. Bond zögerte und war besorgt, ob er ihm wehtun würde, aber Q beobachtete ihn und seine Finger zuckten, sein Zeigefinger beugte sich leicht, als würde er Bond näherwinken.

Mit einer Vorsicht, die Bond nur gegenüber druckempfindlichen Bomben gezeigt hatte, berührte er mit seinen Fingern Q´s Daumen und hielt ihn locker, um ihm nicht weh zu tun. Q summte leise bei der Berührung, als wäre er bis zu diesem Moment nicht zufrieden gewesen und war fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen.

Kurz darauf kam die Krankenschwester wieder herein, ihre Silhouette ein stilles Bitten, dass Bond gehen sollte. Bond fragte sich wieder, was er für ein Bild abgeben mochte: die rücksichtsloseste Tötungsmaschine des MI6 klammerte sich mit seinen Fingerspitzen an seinen Quartiermeister. War es so traurig und verzweifelt, wie Bond es sich vorstellte?

Mit all seiner Kraft zog Bond seine Hand weg von Q´s. Dann nahm er ihm vorsichtig seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch, damit er sie fand, wenn er aufwachte. Er zögerte, fühlte den Drang Q´s Haar zu berühren, ihn sehr sanft auf die Stirn zu küssen, aber die Krankenschwester war noch immer da und so widerstand er.

Als sie wieder auf dem hell erleuchteten Flur waren, wandte sich die Schwester an ihn. Auf ihrem Namensschild stand _Susan_.

“Wenn Sie sich noch etwas ausruhen möchten, das Zimmer gehört Ihnen“, sagte sie und zeigte auf den Raum, in dem Bond so getan hatte, als würde er schlafen.„Oder wir können Sie anrufen, wenn er wieder wach ist.“

Bond schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe etwas zu tun. Ich werde telefonisch nicht erreichbar sein“.

„Dr. Bronson ---“

„Muss sich im Moment um niemanden anderen kümmern als um ihn“, sagte Bond und nickte durch das Fenster in Richtung Q. „Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf.“

Bevor Susan noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Bond sich bereits umgedreht und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

Er hatte einen Job zu erledigen.

 

 

*Anm. Übers.: Sticks and Stones, Abkürzung für „Sticks and Stones may break my Bones, but Names /Words will never hurt me” – „Stöcke und Steine brechen meine Beine, aber Namen (Schimpfnamen)/ Worte können mich nicht verletzen“ oder auch „Stock und Stein brechen mein Gebein, doch Worte bringen keine Pein“ = sinngemäß: ist mir egal / das macht mir nichts aus (jemand, der ein dickes Fell hat))


	2. Chapter 2

**00Q00Q00Q**

 

 

Bond war für ganze dreiundzwanzig Tage weg.

Als er von seinem inoffiziellen Urlaub zurückkehrte, war er sonnengebräunt und hatte noch heilende Wunden an den Knöcheln beider Hände, aber insgesamt hatte er es geschafft, in einem Stück zurückzukommen. Er war außerdem ganz gut gelaunt, was er nicht sehr oft war, wenn er so lange weg war und nach so vielen langweiligen Flugstunden.

Bond vermutete, dass das bedeutete, dass er öfter privaten Urlaub machen sollte.

Statt in seiner Wohnung zu trödeln, blieb er nur für das Nötigste – Duschen, Klamotten wechseln und Gepäck abladen – ehe er sich unmittelbar wieder zum MI6 aufmachte. Er nahm ein Taxi anstelle seines Autos und wählte den Haupteingang anstatt seiner üblichen Methode durch die Garage. Bond sagte sich selbst, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, was passiert war, dass das Taxi zu dieser Tageszeit bequemer war und dass der Haupteingang am sinnvollsten war, weil er näher an der Straße war. Er würde sich nicht eingestehen, dass er nicht daran glaubte, jemals wieder in diesem Aufzug zu sein.

Er hatte diesen Albtraum in den letzten Wochen schon zu oft durchlebt.

Eve hatte ihn direkt mit Mallory zusammengebracht, der ihn gut zwanzig Minuten lang beschimpft hatte. Bond saß schweigend da und gab nicht preis, wo er gewesen war, aber von der Vene auf Mallorys Stirn ausgehend hatte Bond das Gefühl, dass er eine Ahnung hatte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum er einen Klaps auf das Handgelenk bekam, anstatt einem formellen Verweis und einer Lizenzentziehung, so wie es Mallory angedroht hatte.

Schließlich konnte man nicht tun und lassen, was einem gefiel und kam damit durch.

Er versuchte zerknirscht auszusehen, als er ging, wusste aber, dass es ihm nicht ganz gelang. Eve saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und wartete mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn.

„Sie hätten anrufen können“, sagte sie ihm, „oder zumindest eine Postkarte schicken.“

„Haben Sie meine Liebesbriefe nicht bekommen, während ich weg war?“, fragte Bond.

„Oh, Sie meinen die Spur von Leichen, die wir beseitigen mussten?“, konterte sie, aber es war keine Wut oder Hitze dahinter, was Bond sagte, dass sie, wie Mallory auch, seine Aktion billigte und ihn nur um des Anscheins Willen anschnauzte.

„Ich dachte, das wäre ihr Stil, Moneypenny“, sagte Bond.

Sie schürzte ihre Lippen und sah ihn an.

„Sie hätten sie wenigstens besser entsorgen können.“

„Könnte, sollte, hätte”, antwortete Bond.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wann kommt Jack zurück?“, fragte sie.

„Oh, war er auch im Urlaub?“, fragte Bond unschuldig, als wäre Jack in den vergangenen Wochen nicht derjenige an seiner Seite gewesen, der ihn auf einem gesünderen Kriegspfad gehalten hatte, als er es alleine geschafft hätte.

Eve schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf, aber dieses Mal lächelte sie.

„Der einzige Grund, warum ihr beide euren Job nicht los seid, ist, dass es euch gelungen ist, eine riesige Terrorzelle zu zerlegen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen. Ich war im Urlaub“, sagte Bond.

Er war schon halb zur Tür raus, als Eve fragte:

„Waren Sie schon bei Q?“

Bond blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

Ehrlich gesagt, das Einzige, was er in den letzten dreiundzwanzig Tagen tun wollte, war Q zu sehen. In dem Moment, als er gegangen war, als er das Flugzeug nach Indonesien bestieg, wollte er kehrt machen und zurück auf die Krankenstation gehen, sich an sein Bett setzen bis es ihm wieder gut ging, damit er mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen konnte, dass Q _in Ordnung_ war. Aber dann sagte er sich, dass es einen Grund hatte, warum er ging. Dass niemand jemals wieder nahe genug an Q herankommen würde, um ihn zu verletzen, wenn er sie alle töten würde. Und das hatte er getan.

Und jetzt, nach dreiundzwanzig Tagen Funkstille vom MI6, hatte Bond seine Chance, Q zu sehen, hatte es aber nicht getan. In Wahrheit war er zu ängstlich ihn zu sehen von dem Moment an, als er vor zwei Stunden auf britischem Boden gelandet war. Zu ängstlich, um in Q's Abteilung zu gehen in der Sekunde, als er beim MI6 ankam, weil er wusste, dass sich alles in ihrer Beziehung ändern würde.

Er wusste nicht, wie es sich ändern würde und diese Unsicherheit hielt ihn zurück.

„Ah, das sollten Sie”, sagte Eve, als Bonds Schweigen zu lange andauerte.

„Wie geht es ihm?”

“Die ersten Tage, nachdem Sie weg waren, stand es ziemlich auf der Kippe“, gab Eve zu. „Er hat immer wieder nach Ihnen gefragt, wissen Sie.”

Bond fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geschlagen. Sich Q vorzustellen, so blass und zerbrechlich, an alle möglichen Schläuche und Drähte angeschlossen, nur halb bei Bewusstsein und nach ihm fragend… es war beinahe zu viel zu ertragen.

„Und nun?“, fragte Bond um das harte Etwas in seiner Kehle.

„Ich warne Sie … Er war nicht gerade begeistert von Ihren Liebesbriefen“, erwiderte sie, ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzogen. „Ich denke, er ist eher so der Typ für Tee und Schokolade.“

„Richtig“, sagte Bond.

„Oder jemand, der vielleicht ein schönes Abendessen zu schätzen weiß“.

„Richtig“, sagte Bond erneut und nickte.

„Oh, und Bond”, rief Eve noch einmal, bevor er das Büro verlassen konnte.

Diesmal drehte er sich um und da musste etwas in seinem Ausdruck gewesen sein, dass er vor ihr nicht verbergen konnte, denn Eve's Stimme war völlig aufmunternd, als sie sagte:

„Viel Glück.“

 

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

 

 

Bond ging hinunter zur Q- Abteilung und wählte die Treppen anstelle des Aufzugs.

Erneut sagte er sich selbst, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, was geschehen war und versicherte sich, dass es daran lag, dass die Treppen ihm mehr Zeit gaben, darüber nachzudenken, was er Q sagen würde, wenn sie sich sahen. Aber es gab ihm beinahe _zu viel_ Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn als er auf der untersten Ebene ankam, begann er sich zu überlegen, dass er heute vielleicht einfach gehen sollte, um morgen wiederzukommen und es morgen zu tun.

Aber die Tür öffnete sich, als einer der Mitarbeiter die Abteilung verließ und Bond stellte fest, dass seine Füße ihn ohne Erlaubnis seines Gehirns hineinbewegten.

Der gesamte Raum war still, ein seltsames Ereignis für die Q- Abteilung, die üblicherweise immer hektisch war vor Trubel. Aber heute gab es nicht dieses Gefühl von Eile oder einer Notlage, nur das leise Summen von Maschinen oder Leuten, die tippten und leise über ihre Headsets zu verschiedenen Agenten rund um den Globus sprachen.

An der Vorderseite des Raumes, wo Q normalerweise an einem Stehpult arbeitete, sah Bond R. Er fiel Q's Stellvertreterin auf und ging zu ihr.

„R“, grüßte er höflich.

„007”, sagte sie. „Ich nehme an, Sie hatten einen schönen Urlaub?“

Bond ließ seine Hände in seine Taschen gleiten, um seine noch immer heilenden Schnitte und Prellungen an seinen Fingerknöcheln zu verstecken.

„Es war sehr sonnig.”

Sie sah an ihm und seiner sehr offensichtlichen Sonnenbräune auf und ab und summte nachdenklich. Der MI6 konnte sehr gut darin sein, gegenüber eigensinnigen Agenten, die aus den richtigen Gründen wirklich gefährliche Dinge taten, zu schweigen.

„Da bin ich sicher“, war alles, was sie sagte.

Ihre Augen hinter ihrer Brille waren müde – zweifellos ein Beweis für ihre gesteigerte Verantwortung, während der Quartiermeister sich erholte – aber ihr Hijab und ihre Kleidung waren ordentlich und gebügelt und gaben ihr ein passendes Aussehen, etwas, das Q nicht mal an einem guten Tag schaffte. Bond sah an ihr vorbei und suchte den Raum nach Q's unpassender und zerknitterter Gestalt ab, fand ihn aber nicht.

„Er ist in seinem Büro“, sagte R, bevor er fragen konnte. „Anweisung der Ärzte, dass er für eine weitere Woche nur leichte Arbeiten übernimmt, da wir ihn nicht dazu bringen konnten, zu Hause zu bleiben und sich auszuruhen“.

„Und das klappt?”

R warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Ich würde sagen, dass Sie ihm etwas Vernunft beibringen sollten, aber Sie sind schlimmer als er“, sagte R.

„Schmeichlerin“, sagte Bond.

Sie scheuchte ihn in Richtung von Q's Eckbüro und machte sich wieder an ihre eigene Arbeit. Ein oder zwei Techniker sahen hoch, als er vorbeikam, aber keiner starrte zu lange. Dafür war Bond dankbar. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das, was er vorhatte, so offensichtlich war und er brauchte nicht noch das Urteil des Publikums.

Bond ging zu Q's Tür und fand sie einen Spalt geöffnet. Trotzdem klopfte er an und benutzte seine Fingerspitzen statt der aufgeplatzten Knöchel.

„Komm rein.“

Bond tat, worum er gebeten wurde und betrat das Büro. Q saß an seinem Schreibtisch, teilweise verdeckt von seinen zwei Monitoren und wackeligen Aktenstapeln. Er sah auf, als Bond eintrat und seine Brille reflektierte das Licht der Bildschirme.

„Bond“, sagte er und klang völlig normal wie immer.„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du zurückkommen würdest. Hattest du einen schönen Urlaub?“

„Es war sehr befriedigend.“

“Da bin ich mir sicher“, sagte Q und ein amüsiertes Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln.

Als Bond nichts weiter sagte, stand Q von seinem Stuhl auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Er schien gesünder zu sein, als das letzte Mal, als Bond ihn gesehen hatte, obwohl jeder besser aussehen würde, der nicht gerade auf der Schwelle des Todes schwebte. Es erleichterte Bond, Q aus eigenem Willen heraus wach und aufrecht zu sehen, keine Spur von Schmerzen oder Müdigkeit in ihm. Q war natürlich immer noch zu blass und zu dünn nach Bonds Geschmack, und er sah noch blasser und dünner aus mit dem weißen Pflaster an seinem Hals, das kaum vom Kragen seines Hemdes verdeckt wurde.

Bond wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte immer an etwas Nonchalantes oder Sarkastisches oder Unangemessenes denken, aber die Worte kamen einfach nicht. Alles, was er tun konnte, war auf den Verband an Q's Hals zu sehen und er fühlte sich überwältigend schuldig. Q folgte seinem Blick - es war unmöglich, das nicht zu sehen – und berührte das Pflaster.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Es sind nur noch die letzten Tage im Heilungsprozess und mir wurde gesagt, ich solle es noch abdecken“, erklärte Q, und dann, wie ein nachträglicher Gedanke, „die Ärzte sagen, dass es nicht mal eine Narbe geben wird.“

„Das ist gut”, schaffte Bond zu sagen.

Q legte seinen Kopf schief. Seine Augen waren klar, nicht durch Schmerzen oder Medikamente verschwommen – und sie suchten nach etwas in Bonds Ausdruck.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Sollte ich das nicht dich fragen?“

„Solltest du, hast du aber nicht“, sagte Q und erinnerte Bond daran, dass er es tatsächlich nicht hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Deutlich besser, seit ich nicht mehr in einen Beutel pisse. Das verändert wirklich deine ganze Sicht auf die Dinge“, sagte Q und Bond wusste, dass er versuchte lustig zu sein, aber er konnte kein Lächeln zustande bringen, nicht, wenn er sich so deutlich an den mit Blut gefüllten Katheterbeutel erinnern konnte, während die Dialysemaschine an seinem Bett surrte.

„Bond?“

Ihm wurde klar, dass er nichts gesagt hatte.

„Freut mich, dass es dir besser geht“, sagte Bond zu ihm.

Alles in allem verließ ihn sein Mut und so drehte sich Bond zur Tür um mit der Absicht, so schnell zu verschwinden wie er gekommen war.

„Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?“, fragte Q seinen Rücken.

Bond wusste, dass es Neckerei war, dass Q ihm die Chance gab, zu dem zurückzukehren, wie es immer zwischen ihnen war: all die Blicke, aber niemals berühren und all die Gespräche ohne die Worte zu sagen, die wirklich wichtig waren. Aber wie konnte es jemals wieder so sein, nach dem was geschehen war? Nachdem Bond wusste, dass Q aufgewacht war, nach ihm gefragt hatte und er war nicht da?

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er nichts anderes als ein einziges, ehrliches Wort sagen konnte.

„Ja.”

Es fühlte sich an, wie auf Messers Schneide zu balancieren – er wusste, er würde fallen, er wusste nur nicht, in welche Richtung.

Die Stille, die seiner Erklärung folgte, schien unerträglich laut. Bond war sich seines eigenen Atems und dem Q´s hinter sich sehr bewusst, und dann waren da Q's Schritte, die näher zu ihm kamen, gefolgt vom hörbaren Klicken der sich schließenden Bürotür, die sie vom leisen Summen der Abteilung abschirmte.

Q stellte sich selbst vor die geschlossene Tür, als wäre es nicht genug, Bond vom Gehen abzuhalten, wenn er nicht auch selbst davorstehen würde. Plötzlich fühlte Bond sich sehr klaustrophobisch: der Raum zu klein, sie beide sich so nah…

„Weißt du”, begann Q, “ich hatte niemals die Chance, dir zu danken.“

Worte fühlten sich wie Kieselsteine in Bonds Mund an.

„Wofür?“

„Dafür, mein Leben gerettet zu haben.“

Bond wünschte sich plötzlich, woanders zu sein, irgendwo, wo Q ihn nicht so sanft ansah.

„Du hättest für mich das Gleiche getan.“

„Natürlich“, sagte Q ohne zu zögern, „aber trotzdem. Ich danke dir. Dr. Bronson sagte, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst, wäre ich gestorben.“

„Wenn ich nicht dort gewesen wäre, wärst du gar nicht erst in Gefahr gewesen.“

Q öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber Bond unterbrach ihn.

„Er war hinter mir her.“

Wenn er in den letzten Wochen eine Sache gelernt hatte, dann, dass er die ganze Zeit über das Ziel war. Es wäre einfacher – so viel einfacher – wenn Q von Anfang an das Ziel gewesen wäre, aber zu wissen, dass sie hinter Bond her waren, dass Q nur Kollateralschaden war, machte die Sache zehn Mal schlimmer. Weil die Wahrheit so klar war wie der Tag.

Wenn Bond nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Q niemals verletzt worden.

“Ich weiß”, sagte Q sanft.

Q ging von der Tür weg und zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort nahm er eine Akte von einem Stapel und öffnete sie, damit Bond sie sehen konnte. Es war ein Foto von dem Mann mit dem Blasrohr, der während seiner Vernehmung nichts verraten hatte, nicht einmal einen Namen. Bei seinem Anblick – in dem Wissen, dass er noch am Leben war – ballte Bond seine Hände in seinen Taschen zu Fäusten und spürte, wie die heilenden Wunden an seinen Fingerknöcheln aufrissen.

„Wir haben ihn zum Reden gebracht“, erklärte Q.

„Wie?“

Q lächelte geheimnisvoll.

“Das ist nicht wichtig.”

Bond fragte sich, was er getan hatte, hielt es aber nicht für den richtigen Zeitpunkt nachzufragen.

„Dann weißt du, dass es meine Schuld ist.“

Q schloss den Aktenordner und legte ihn zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“

„Es ist die Wahrheit.“

Q seufzte.

„Bond, ich weiß, du vergisst das gerne, aber ich arbeite ebenfalls für den Six. Es gibt von Haus aus ein Risiko für alles und jedes---“

„Aber es war _meine Schuld_. Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun! Du hättest sterben können! Meinetwegen!“

Bond wusste nicht, woher die Wut kam, aber sie war da, so wie sie seit Wochen da war, unter seiner Haut schwelend. Sie drängte bei Q's Nonchalance an die Oberfläche, denn Bond konnte immer noch fühlen, wie Q gegen ihn gelehnt um Atem kämpfte und die Schauer, die seinen Körper schüttelten. Das Mantra _AllesSeineSchuldAllesSeineSchuldAllesSeineSchuld_ pulsierte in seinem Hinterkopf mit jedem einzelnen Herzschlag. Es ließ ihn aus dem Raum wegrennen wollen, so schnell wie möglich weg vom Six, weg von _Q_ , damit er ihn nicht wieder verletzen konnte.

„Ich hätte sterben können, bin es aber nicht“, sagte Q sanft und durchschnitt irgendwie all den Lärm in Bond's Kopf, „wegen dir.“

Q streckte seine Hand aus und berührte den Ärmel von Bonds Jacke, seine Finger tänzelten nach unten und strichen über Bonds Handrücken. Die Berührung fühlte sich intim an, so intim, als hätten sie beide all ihre Kleidung ausgezogen und stünden da, nackt voreinander.

Es war das Verletzlichste, das Bond in seinem gesamten Leben je gefühlt hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht mit mir selbst leben können“, hörte Bond sich sagen.

Er hatte jeden Tag, den er weg war, darüber nachgedacht. Jedes Mal, wenn er vor einem Mann stand, der um sein Leben bettelte, und ihm widerliche Dinge angetan hatte, um den nächsten Namen zu bekommen. Das Einzige, dass ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sich selbst zu verlieren – und das Foltern und Blutvergießen zu sehr zu genießen – war, dass er ein zu Hause hatte, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte, eine Person, die auf ihn wartete.

“James.”

Bond fühlte, wie sein Herz drei Schläge ausließ, weil Q ihn nie zuvor bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte und weil Bond ihn in den letzten drei Jahren niemals so zärtlich und flehend hatte sprechen hören.

„Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe“, sagte Q und sah sehr traurig aus. „ _Ich_ kann nicht mit mir leben, wenn du es tust. Das war nicht deine Schuld. Nichts davon war deine Schuld.”

Bond konnte ihn nicht ansehen, glaubte nicht, dass er es könnte, ohne den letzten Rest der Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren, der noch übrig war. Er musste raus.

Er konnte hier drin nicht atmen.

Seine Hand von Q's wegreißend, ging Bond zur Tür und öffnete sie. Bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte, hatte er Q's Büro verlassen und war auf halbem Weg zum Ausgang der Abteilung. Er war sich der Augen auf ihn sehr bewusst und des neugierigen Gemurmels, das nach seinem Rückzug aufkam.

Und genau das war es: ein Rückzug.

Augenblicklich fühlte er sich wie ein Idiot. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Querstange der Tür, bereit, aus Q's Abteilung zu verschwinden, sich zu verstecken und seine Wunden irgendwo in Ruhe zu lecken. Aber Bond hatte nie getan, was er nun beinahe getan hätte, hatte immer das gesagt, was er eigentlich für sich behalten wollte. Also drehte er sich um und marschierte zurück zu Q's Büro.

Die Tür stand dieses Mal noch genauso weit offen, wie er sie hinterlassen hatte. R stand neben Q, der immer noch gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnte. Als Bond in der Tür auftauchte, sahen beide auf: R irgendwie verärgert, Q irgendwo zwischen erschöpft und enttäuscht.

„Abendessen“, sagte Bond, laut, ungraziös.

Q blinzelte. R ebenso. Bond hörte, wie der Raum hinter ihm verstummte, als die Minions in dem großen Saal angespannt zuhörten.

„Was?“

„Abendessen“, sagte Bond wieder, und als er bemerkte, dass er keine Manieren hatte, formulierte er um: „Das heißt, ich würde dich gerne zum Abendessen einladen.“

„Oh“, sagte Q.

R räusperte sich.

“ _Oh_ ”, sagte Q noch einmal, doch dieses Mal bekam er Farbe im Gesicht, was Bond besonders entzückend fand.

R entschuldigte sich, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ Q und Bond wieder alleine. Bond fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Teenager, gespannt auf Q's Antwort. Er hatte es diesmal richtig gemacht – abgesehen natürlich von seiner Unbeholfenheit – und formulierte die Bitte nicht als Neckerei oder Pointe eines Witzes. Vielleicht erkannte Q, dass es diesmal anders war, als all die anderen Male zuvor, weil seine gift-spritzende Abfuhr nicht kam. Stattdessen war er genauso unelegant wie Bonds Frage:

“Yeah, Abendessen ist gut. Das ist. Ja, gut.“

Sie sahen sich eine halbe Sekunde lang an, bevor sie alle anderen Dinge im Raum betrachteten, plötzlich sehr fasziniert von Aktenschränken, abblätternden Teppichen und staubigen Kabeln.

Q räusperte sich.

“Also”, sagte Q in einem Ton, der Bond zeigte, dass er die Situation in seiner _Quartiermeister- weiß- es- besser- Manier_ übernahm, etwas, dass Bond zu schätzen wusste, wenn er zu wenig Kraft hatte, es selbst zu tun. „Samstag, sieben Uhr? Du holst mich ab? Abgesehen natürlich von Fragen der nationalen Sicherheit, die uns möglicherweise dazu zwingen, einen neuen Termin zu vereinbaren.“

„Natürlich“, stimmte Bond zu.

Q lächelte und Bond tat es auch.

„Dann ist es ein Date.“

 

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

 

 

Am Samstag- nach drei quälenden Tagen - die er abwechselnd damit verbracht hatte, das Laufband des Six in Grund und Boden zu laufen und wie besessen jede Oberfläche in seiner bereits makellosen Wohnung zu putzen, um die Zeit schneller verstreichen zu lassen – hielt Bond um halb sieben an der Bordsteinkante eines gewöhnlich aussehenden Reihenhauses.

Es gab wenige Parkmöglichkeiten, aber Bond schaffte es, den Jaguar zwischen einem Kombi und einem Kleinwagen mit zwei Kindersitzen auf der Rückbank zu verkeilen. Er überprüfte die Adresse auf dem Navi, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er am richtigen Ort war, da er Q's Corsa nirgends auf der Straße entdecken konnte. Laut dem Gerät hatte er den richtigen Ort gefunden, also schaltete Bond die Zündung aus und stieg aus.

Nummer Neun gehörte Q. Ein bescheidenes, braunes kleines Reihenhaus mit drei Stufen zur Eingangstür. Es sah aus wie jedes andere in der Straße, die Türen und Dachfarbe waren überall gleich. Bond fragte sich zunächst, was der Quartiermeister des MI6 an einem solchen Ort zu tun hatte, doch je länger Bond sich die Straße ansah, desto mehr fühlte er, wie seine Augen über die sich wiederholende Natur der Gebäude sprangen und plötzlich machte alles einen Sinn. Welchen besseren Ort gab es, sich zu verstecken, als die direkte Schusslinie? Selbst Q's Wahl seines Autos machte Sinn und half ihm, mit der Monotonie der Nachbarschaft zu verschmelzen.

Es war eigentlich ziemlich clever.

Er klopfte und fühlte sich etwas nervös. Es war lange her, seit er das letzte Mal mit jemandem zum Abendessen aus war, wenn es nicht um die Arbeit ging. Es war noch länger her, seit er es mit jemandem gemacht hatte, den er tatsächlich gern hatte.

Q öffnete die Tür, bevor Bond noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte.

Das erste, was Bond sofort auffiel, waren seine Haare: wild mit ihrem üblichen Volumen, aber gekämmt oder mit einem Produkt bearbeitet, um ihm eine bewusste Unordnung zu geben, statt Q's üblicher Nachlässigkeit. Es sah weich aus und bettelte quasi darum, dass man es mit seinen Fingern durchfuhr.

„Hi“, sagte Q und zog Bonds Blick von seinen Haaren zu seinem Gesicht.

Seine übliche klobige Brille war für eine schlankere, anspruchsvollere, rahmenlose ausgetauscht worden. Sie öffnete Q's Gesicht und seine außergewöhnlich grünen Augen waren nicht länger verdeckt und Bond fragte sich, warum er sie nicht öfter trug.

Apropos Dinge, die Q öfter tragen sollte, es aber nicht tat… Q trug ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und eine passende Hose, die seine schlanke Figur akzentuierte. Bond hatte ihn zuvor noch nie etwas tragen sehen, das tatsächlich auch passte und es fiel ihm schwer, wegzuschauen.

Aber dann räusperte sich Q und Bond versuchte zu verbergen, dass er gestarrt hatte und dachte, dass er etwas Charmantes sagen würde, vielleicht sogar etwas Witziges, aber stattdessen war alles, was aus seinem Mund kam:

„Hi.“

Q sah aus, als würde er ein Lachen zurückhalten, als er die Tür in stiller Aufforderung für Bond öffnete, hereinzukommen. Bond tat es und sorgte dafür, dass er seine Schuhe an der Matte abstreifte, damit er kein Eis mit hineinbrachte.

„Es tut mir leid, das zu sagen, aber ich bin noch nicht soweit…“, sagte Q und sah unsicher aus ob ihrer Nähe in dem engen Flur. „Ich, ähm … ich habe dich nicht so früh erwartet.”

Bond sah auf seine Uhr. Es war gerade 18:35 Uhr.

Er war reichlich zu früh.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hatte die Zeit nicht im Blick. Ich kann… ich kann im Auto warten?“, bot Bond an.

Q sah entsetzt aus über den Vorschlag.

„Nein!“, sagte er und errötete angesichts der Lautstärke seiner Stimme, bevor er etwas weicher hinzufügte: „Nein, es ist in Ordnung, ich … fünf Minuten?“

„Lass dir Zeit. Wirklich. Es gibt keine Reservierungen für die nächste Stunde“, versicherte Bond ihm.

“Das ist prima.” Q hielt inne und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein herrliches Haar. Bond folgte der Geste mit seinen Augen und es juckte ihm in den Fingern vor Verlangen, diese Locken selbst zu berühren. „Gut. Warum wartest du nicht im Wohnzimmer? Ich werde in einer Minute fertig sein.”

Bond steckte seine Hände unbeholfen in die Taschen seines Mantels, als Q auf das Wohnzimmer rechts vom Flur deutete.

„Wenn du ein graues Fellbündel siehst, dann ist das Marzipan. Versuch nicht, sie zu streicheln, sie wird dir die Hand abbeißen.“

„Marzipan?“

„Das Tierheim wählte den Namen und ich beließ es dabei… Jacques ist auch irgendwo hier. Er wird möglicherweise versuchen, dir ein Bein zu stellen. Nimm es nicht persönlich. Er ist ein kleiner Scheißer.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste Bond schmunzeln.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, sagte Bond.

Q lungerte für eine Minute unbeholfen im Türrahmen, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sagte:

„Richtig, ich mache mich fertig. Fünf Minuten.“

„Lass dir Zeit“, sagte Bond erneut.

Q verschwand und überließ Bond sich selbst.

Rein aus Neugierde und ein bisschen aus Angewohnheit nahm Bond die Gelegenheit wahr, herumzuschnüffeln. Er war noch nie zuvor bei Q zu Hause – wurde nie eingeladen und ließ sich auch nie selbst hinein, trotz all der Jahre, die er Q nun schon kannte – und so war es seine erste Chance, seinen rätselhaften Quartiermeister wirklich kennenzulernen.

Das Haus war innen nichts Besonderes: Standard Ausstattung eines kleinen Reihenhauses, aber es fühlte sich geliebt und gelebt an. Alles, von den unpassenden Bildern an der Wand zu den abgenutzten, aber gepflegten Teppichen bis hin zu den warmen Farben machte einen beruhigenden Eindruck auf Bond.

Erst als Q's Schritte nach oben verschwanden, begann Bond, sich genauer in dem Raum umzusehen.

Q's Wohnzimmer war klein, aber gemütlich. Die Wände waren mit Einbauschränken bedeckt, die mit Büchern und Fotografien und verschiedenen Erinnerungsstücken gefüllt waren. Bond ging an der Wand entlang und las die Buchrücken, fand seine Lieblingsautoren zwischen anderen, von denen er noch nie gehört hatte. Eingebettet in Lücken der Alphabetisierung – weil Q _natürlich_ seine Büchersammlung alphabetisch sortiert – waren Fotos von Menschen, die Q sehr viel bedeutet haben müssen.

Einige enthielten eine lächelnde Frau mit schwarzen Locken und einen gutaussehenden Mann mit einer Drahtgestellbrille. Es gab auch andere: alt, jung, männlich und weiblich und vielleicht auch welche dazwischen, alle verschiedener Herkunft und in verschiedenen Teilen der Welt aufgenommen. Q war auf keinem von ihnen, daher konnte Bond die Aufnahmen nicht datieren oder die Beziehungen ausmachen, in denen Q zu diesen Leuten stand.

Eines stach ihm besonders ins Auge: eine Gruppe jüngerer Leute versammelte sich lächelnd vor der Kamera, umgeben von Roboterausrüstung. Bond suchte nach Q in dem Bild, konnte ihn aber in keinem der jungen Gesichter finden.

„Mein altes Robotiks- Team an der Uni“, sagte Q hinter ihm.

Bond drehte sich um und sah Q mit zwei Whisky- Gläsern mit Eis und bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Er hatte eine gut aussehende Jacke angezogen, die an der Taille zugeknöpft war und ihm unglaublich schlanke Proportionen verlieh. Bond nahm das angebotene Glas – er brauchte definitiv einen Drink, wenn Q den ganzen Abend _so_ aussehen würde – und ihre Finger streiften sich. Er dachte darüber nach, seine Finger einen Moment so verweilen zu lassen und etwas über die gute Passform seiner Kleidung zu sagen und wie gut er darin aussah, aber die Fotografien verlangten Bond's Aufmerksamkeit. Er könnte Q noch den ganzen Abend lang sagen, wie gut er aussah und hatte das auch vor, aber dies hier war seine erste Gelegenheit, wirklich mehr über Q zu erfahren und er wollte sie nicht verschwenden.

„Du bist nicht auf dem Foto“, sagte er im Plauderton.

„Ich bin derjenige, der es aufgenommen hat“, erwiderte Q und fügte hinzu, „wir haben ungefähr zwei Jahre oder so gute Arbeit geleistet, bis wir aufgelöst wurden.“

„Aufgelöst?“

“Vielleicht haben wir einige Dinge gemacht, die bestimmte Agenturen nervös gemacht haben.“

Bond grinste.

„Oh?“

„Mhmm“, sagte Q, führte es aber nicht weiter aus, „und die meisten arbeiten jetzt für diese verschiedenen Agenturen.“

„Wirklich? Welche?“

„Staatsgeheimnis. Alles streng geheim“, sagte Q und als Bond zu ihm zurückschaute, sah er, wie Q über den Rand seines Glases hinweg lächelte und er fragte sich, ob er ihn auf den Arm nahm oder die Wahrheit sagte.

„Was ist mit dem hier?“, fragte Bond und deutete auf ein anderes Foto mit zwei kleinen Kindern.

„R's Mädchen”, sagte Q und sah schuldbewusst aus. „Ich sollte es nicht einmal wissen. Risiko und das alles … für den Fall, dass dieser Ort hier kompromittiert ist … aber sie sind so süß, ich konnte nicht anders.“

„Sie sehen nach Ärger aus.“

„Oh, das tun sie. Ich denke, dass ist der Grund, warum R so gut mit euch Doppel- Null Agenten zurechtkommt. Sie hat eine Menge Übung.“

Bond entschied sich, darauf nicht anzubeißen. Er fand die Unterhaltung viel zu interessant, um davon abzuweichen und nickte zu einem Bild von dem Mann und der Frau, die ihm ursprünglich ins Auge gefallen waren. Er wollte fragen, wer sie waren, aber dann sah er Q's Spiegelbild im Glas und erkannte die Ähnlichkeit sofort.

„Deine Eltern?“

“Yeah”, sagte Q und zeigte auf ein weiteres Bild auf einem Regal weiter unten. „Dort sind sie nochmal. Das ist vor unserem alten Haus.“

Bond sah auf das gerahmte Bild und auf den Mann und die Frau, die vor einem wunderschön restaurierten MGB₁ in smaragdgrün standen. Zwischen ihnen ein vielleicht vier Jahre altes Kind und jeder von ihnen hatte eine der pummeligen Hände in der Hand.

„Bist du das?”

Q ging weg und Bond drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig, um ihn sich auf das Sofa setzen zu sehen. Eine sehr wütende graue Katze funkelte von der Armlehne des Stuhls neben ihm. Q streichelte die Kreatur, deren goldene Augen sich bei der Zuneigung schlossen.

„War das die ganze Zeit deine Absicht? In mein Haus eingeladen zu werden, um alte peinliche Bilder von mir zu finden?“

Bond setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa, nah genug, dass sie an den Oberschenkeln und Knien fast aneinandergepresst waren. Goldene Augen öffneten sich und funkelten ihn wütend an, aber die Katze bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, also glaubte Bond, dass er fürs erste sicher war.

„Nicht peinlich. Du bist süß auf dem einen“, sagte Bond.

Kopfschüttelnd blieb Q stumm und nahm einen Schluck. Bond tat es auch und ließ das Aroma des guten Scotchs auf seiner Zunge zergehen.

„Das ist guter Scotch.“

„Man kann behaupten, dass ich guten Geschmack habe.“

Bond grinste vielsagend und ging sogar soweit, ein bisschen mit seinen Augenbrauen zu wackeln und Q lachte über Bond´s Eskapade – ein plötzliches, wunderschönes, überraschendes Lachen – bevor er wieder ernst wurde und mit den Augen rollte.

„Lass es dir nicht zu Kopf steigen.“

„Ich würde nicht mal im Traum daran denken“, sagte Bond.

Er ließ seine Augen zu den Regalen zurückgleiten und sah über die unterschiedlichen Fotografien und kleinen Schmuckstücke, von denen er einige erkannte.

„Warte eine Sekunde, ist das ---“

Bond stand auf, ging zu den Regalen und hockte sich hin, um den Gegenstand auf dem unteren Regal genauer zu betrachten.

„Dieses blöde Ding, das du von Bali mitgebracht hast? Unglücklicherweise, ja.”

Es war albern, etwas aus einer Kokosnuss und für Touristen in strahlenden Farben angemalt. Es war das grellste Etwas, das Bond finden konnte und er kaufte es nur, weil er wusste, dass es Q ärgern würde, dass er das zurückbringen konnte, nicht aber seine Ausrüstung.

„Du hast es behalten?”

Bond drehte sich um, um Q anzusehen und gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihn erröten zu sehen.

„Du hast es mir gegeben.“

„Du hast es behalten“, sagte Bond wieder, aber mehr zu sich selbst.

„Die Katzen spielen manchmal gerne damit“, sagte Q laut, als wollte er sich rechtfertigen, es zu behalten.

Aber Bond sah in den Regalen noch mehr von den Geschenken, die er Q von seinen Reisen mitgebracht hatte: eine Schneekugel mit der Burg Schlossberg aus Österreich, eine blaue Talavera- Keramikschale aus Mexico, ein handgemaltes Kokeshi aus Japan. Sie waren vermischt mit Q's Fotos von wichtigen Menschen, vorsichtig eingebettet zwischen seine alphabetisch sortierten Bücher.

Er nahm einen der Gegenstände – eine geschnitzte Antilope, die er nach einem besonders langen Aufenthalt in Kenia mitgebracht hatte – und hielt sie in seinen Händen. Bond erinnerte sich, dass er sie auf einem Markt gefunden hatte, als er hinter einem besonders schwer zu fassenden Waffenschmuggler her war. Er hatte das Ding während der gesamten Dauer seiner Mission in der Tasche getragen und es oft berührt und dachte sich, dass es ein nettes, kleines Erinnerungsstück für Q sein würde, das er auf seinem Schreibtisch aufbewahrte. Er erinnerte sich daran, ein wenig verletzt gewesen zu sein, als er es nie wiedergesehen hatte.

Aber _das hier_. Das machte es alles absolut wieder wett.

Bond drehte sich zu Q um und grinste. Q machte ein Gesicht.

„Oh, nein, nein, nein, lass dir das nicht zu Kopf steigen. Nur weil ich paar Dinge behalten habe---“

„Du hast all die Dinge behalten.“

„Hab ich nicht. Ich habe definitiv auch vieles weggeworfen ---“

„Oh, wie was zum Beispiel?“

Q leerte seinen Drink in einem Zug, stand auf und strich sein bereits makelloses Hemd und die Jacke zurecht.

„Wie dieses … dieses Ding aus Kroatien. Du weißt schon? Dieses Ding, das wahrscheinlich verflucht war.“

Bond erinnerte sich sehr gut. Es war das gruseligste, was er finden konnte. Er hatte es für ein passendes Geschenk für seine Rückkehr an Halloween letztes Jahr gehalten.

„Es war nicht verflucht”, erwiderte Bond und sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. „Es sei denn, du hast es wirklich weggeworfen. So würdest du wirklich verflucht.“

Q sah für eine halbe Sekunde so aus, als würde er Bond glauben, aber dann verzog er das Gesicht.

„Halt die Klappe, nein, würde ich nicht!“

„Es ist absolut der Grund, wie du verflucht würdest.“

„Du bist so ein Lügner.“

„Ach, bin ich?“

“Ich trau dir gerade so weit, wie ich dich werfen kann.“

„Das zählt nicht. Mit diesen Armen kannst du niemanden sehr weit werfen.“

Q sah zur Decke, als bitte er um göttlichen Beistand, aber er lächelte.

„Gehen wir noch aus heute Abend oder nicht?“

„Okay, okay“, sagte Bond und lachte, als Q den Raum Richtung Flur verließ.

Bond stellte die Antilope zurück auf das Regal, wo er sie gefunden hatte. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er ursprünglich angefangen hatte, Nippes als Witz mitzubringen – je lächerlicher, desto besser – aber mit der Zeit hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht und angefangen, richtige und qualitativ gute und wertige Souvenirs mitzubringen.

Und es schien, dass Q die Geschenke, seien sie nun ein Witz gewesen oder nicht, nicht störten, wenn die Mischung von ihnen auf seinem Regal Bond irgendetwas sagte. Vielleicht hatte er sie wirklich behalten, nicht weil er sie an und für sich mochte, sondern weil es Bond war, der sie ihm mitgebracht hatte.

„Du solltest besser nicht dort herumschnüffeln“, rief Q ihm zu.

„Ich schnüffele definitiv“, antwortete Bond, als er das Wohnzimmer verließ und Q im Flur traf.

Q war damit beschäftigt, ein paar Dinge von einer kleinen Kommode an der Tür zu nehmen – Schlüssel, Portemonnaie, Telefon – und Bond nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn erneut genüsslich anzuschauen. Er wünschte sich wirklich, Q würde sich ein wenig häufiger so kleiden. So einen Körper unter diesen formlosen Strickjacken zu verstecken, sollte ein Verbrechen sein.

„Du bist sehr ordentlich.“

Q's Ohren wurden bei Bond's Kompliment ein wenig rot.

„Guck nur nicht auf meine Socken“, murmelte Q.

Natürlich sah Bond nach unten. Er hatte es vorher gar nicht bemerkt, aber Q trug noch keine Schuhe. Eine seiner Socken war orange gestreift, die andere blau gepunktet. Es war eigentlich irgendwie süß. Bond fragte sich, ob er all die Jahre eine gemischte Kollektion an Socken unter seiner hässlichen Hose versteckt hatte.

„Du steckst voller Überraschungen“, sagte Bond, bevor sein Gehirn seinen Mund einholen konnte.

Q lachte etwas nervös.

“Weil ich keine Erwachsenen – Socken besitze?“

Q wackelte mit seinen Zehen in diesen ausgefallenen Socken und Bond lachte auch.

„Du hast Recht, ich sollte nicht überrascht sein“, sagte Bond.

„Hey, ich mache jede Menge erwachsene Dinge. Wie einen Job zu haben und eine Hypothek zu bezahlen“, antwortete Q, bevor er seine nicht zusammenpassenden Füße in ein paar glatte Oxfords steckte, „also können meine Socken so kindisch sein, wie ich es will.“

„So lange dein Bett keine Rakete ist, würde ich sagen, du machst es schon richtig so“, sagte Bond.

“Zuallererst hatte ich nie ein Raketenbett, das mich zu einem ziemlich coolen Fünfjährigen in meinem Freundeskreis mit nur zwei Freunden gemacht hätte ---"

„Imaginäre Freunde, nehme ich an…“

„Und zweitens”, warf Q mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue ein, die Bond sagte, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen, „was ich für ein Bett habe, geht dich nichts an, also solltest du dir lieber etwas Besseres überlegen, mich anzumachen, falls das deine Absicht war.“

„Du siehst mich verletzt”, erwiderte Bond.

„Ich mache niemanden an ohne ein Abendessen zuvor.“

„Na dann sollten wir besser gehen“, sagte Q, als er seinen Mantel mit einem spielerischen Grinsen ergriff. „Ich verhungere.“

 

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

 

 

Bond dachte, dass der Abend irgendwie merkwürdig werden könnte, bei all ihrer Vorgeschichte, aber der Wechsel zwischen dem, was sie einmal waren und dem, was sie werden würden, war überraschend einfach. Der einzige wirkliche Unterschied war, dass Bond sich bewusst bemühte, nicht so ein Arschloch zu sein und versuchte, die Anspielungen auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Natürlich sprang Q direkt darauf an.

„Du machst einen auf Gentleman“, sagte Q, und es war keine Frage, als sie den Parkservice des Restaurants erreichten.

„Weil ich auch ein Gentleman bin“, sagte Bond.

Er kam sogar herum zur Beifahrerseite, um Q beim Aussteigen zu helfen und bot ihm eine Hand an, die Q annahm. Seine Hände waren kalt und Bond machte sich eine mentale Notiz, auf der Rückfahrt die Heizung etwas hochzudrehen.

„Es ist ein wenig entnervend“, gab Q zu.

„Warum?”, fragte Bond.

Er hielt höflich eine Hand an Q's unterem Rücken, als sie in das Restaurant gingen und nahm sie nur weg, als er ihm an der Garderobe aus seiner Jacke half.

„Du bist nur so, wenn du etwas falsch gemacht hast“, sagte Q ihm, als sie die Garderobe hinter sich ließen und auf dem Weg zum Empfang waren.

„Bin ich nicht“, sagte Bond.

Q brummte, sein Ton zweifelnd, aber er lehnte sich trotzdem in Bonds Hand zurück, als der Maître d´hôtel die Informationen über ihre Reservierung entgegennahm.

„Ich habe wirklich nichts getan“, flüsterte Bond in Q's Ohr, als sie zu ihrem Tisch geführt wurden.

Er roch gut – klares Aftershave, vielleicht ein Hauch Parfum, das er öfter tragen sollte – und Bond musste widerstehen, sich näher zu lehnen. Vielleicht bemerkte Q das, weil er seinen Kopf drehte, nur ein kleines bisschen und eine seiner weichen Locken dabei über Bond's Wange strich.

„Ich weiß”, sagte er, “ich ärgere dich nur.“

„Du kleiner Scheißkerl“, sagte Bond und vergaß einen Moment lang seinen Vorsatz, angemessen und höflich zu sein.

Q lachte und bedeckte seinen Mund mit seiner Hand, als sich mehrere Köpfe in ihre Richtung umdrehten.

Glücklicherweise blieben die Blicke nicht länger auf ihnen, was daran lag, dass Bond seine Beziehungen hatte spielen lassen, um einen schönen Tisch in einer privateren Ecke des Restaurants zu bekommen. Erst, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und der Maître gegangen war, fragte Q:

„Also, sollte ich fragen, wen du töten musstest, um hier einen Tisch zu bekommen?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.“

Q rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich bin kein Idiot. Dieses Restaurant ist wahrscheinlich annähernd ein Jahr im Voraus ausgebucht.“

„Und woher weißt du das?

„Es gibt da so eine Sache, die nennt sich _benutzte deine Augen_. Im Gegensatz dazu, dass die Leute von mir denken, ich würde durch abgepacktes Essen und Instantnudeln überleben, erkenne ich ein fünf- Sterne Restaurant, wenn ich eines sehe.“

Bond hob ergebend seine Hände.

„Okay, na schön“, sagte er, „aber ich habe niemanden getötet. Ich habe nur um einen Gefallen gebeten ---“

„Einen mörderischen Gefallen?“

„Nein, aber“, Bond hielt inne und sah nachdenklich aus, „jetzt wo du es erwähnst, war ich nicht sehr deutlich über den nicht- mörderischen Teil des Deals …“

Q bedeckte seinen Mund, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber seine Augen funkelten unter seinen Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen.

„Also ich nehme an, wir sollten dieses Essen wahrscheinlich genießen, nur für den Fall, dass ein Mord involviert ist. Ich hoffe, du magst französisches Essen“, sagte Bond.

„Glücklicherweise mag ich französisches Essen“, antwortete Q.

Ein Kellner erschien an ihrer Seite mit einer höflichen Begrüßung und ihren Speisekarten. Er füllte ihre Wassergläser auf, während er einige Empfehlungen für bestimmte Weine und Vorspeisen anbot. Dann trat er höflich zurück, um ihnen einen Moment zu geben, ihre Entscheidung zu treffen.

Bond blätterte durch die Karte und sah, dass sie komplett auf Französisch war. Er fragte sich, ob Q Hilfe brauchen würde, aber er schien von der Nicht-Englischen Karte nicht beeindruckt zu sein.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Wein bestellen“, sagte Q.

„Du liest meine Gedanken.”

“Rot oder Weiß?”

“Ich mag beides”, sagte Bond.

Q sah ihn über den Rand seiner Speisekarte hinweg an. Bond konnte seinen Mund nicht sehen, aber seine Augen lächelten.

„Ich auch“, sagte Q auf eine Weise, die Bond sagte, dass sie nicht notwendigerweise nur von ihrer Vorliebe für Wein sprachen, „aber wenn du heute Abend wählen müsstest?“

Bond musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Er wollte nichts Leichtes und Süßes. Nicht heute Abend.

“Einen roten, denke ich”, sagte Bond.

„Ich mag die Art, wie du denkst“, sagte Q und blätterte die Seite seiner Karte um.

„Welche Frucht magst du lieber? Rot oder schwarz?“

„Überrasch mich.“

Und das tat Q und wählte einen der weniger teuren, aber köstlichen Weine auf der Karte und bestellte dann beides, den Wein und sein Essen in makellosem Französisch, sehr zu Freude des Personals. Bond folgte seinem Beispiel, und erst als der Kellner wegging, sagte Bond auf Französisch:

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du fließend Französisch sprichst.“

„Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass du so einen Akzent hast. War dein Lehrer aus dem Elsass?“, fragte Q.

Bond blinzelte und erinnerte sich an seine Lehrerin in Eton, die so streng mit ihrer Grammatik und Aussprache gewesen war und wie sie oft liebevoll vom Elsass gesprochen hatte.

„Woher wusstest du das?”

“Ich habe ein Ohr dafür.”

Q lächelte rätselhaft, beinahe magnetisch und Bond fühlte sich sofort angezogen. Er erkannte erst da, wie wenig er über Q wusste.

„Du klingst, als wäre es deine Muttersprache“, sagte Bond, diesmal auf Englisch. „Wurdest du dort geboren?”

“Wurde ich”, sagte Q, “aber ich bin britischer Staatsbürger, zumindest laut meinem Pass.“

„Das wusste ich nicht“, sagte Bond und fügte dann hinzu, was er all die Zeit dachte: „Ich weiß wirklich nichts über dich.“

„Da gibt es auch nicht wirklich viel zu wissen“, antwortete Q.

Ihr Kellner kam mit dem Wein zurück, schenkte ihnen ein ordentliches Glas ein und ließ die Flasche auf ihrem Tisch, bevor er ging. Sobald er außer Hörweite war, beugte Bond sich vor.

“Ich bin sicher, das stimmt nicht“

„Doch, tut es wirklich. Da ist nichts wie dein interessantes Leben. So gewöhnlich, es würde dich zu Tode langweilen.“

„Das will ich sehen.“

Q seufzte, als wäre er verärgert, aber sein Lächeln sagte Bond, dass er nachgeben würde.

„Kurzversion: geboren in Paris, aufgewachsen in London. Ich ging zur Schule, Abi in Französisch und Mathe. Bin zur Uni gegangen, habe mehrere Abschlüsse ---“

„Mehrere?“

„Ich bin ein Mann mit vielen Talenten.“

„Die da wären?”

Q zuckte zusammen und sah entschuldigend aus.

„Streng geheim, fürchte ich…“

„Ich verstehe”, sagte Bond verständnisvoll. Q muss ein erfolgreicher Student gewesen sein, vielleicht sogar ein wenig berühmt auf seinem Gebiet, wenn er nicht mal seine Studiengänge preisgeben konnte. Bond wusste, dass er es nie würde beweisen können, nicht bevor Q in den Ruhestand ging oder starb, seine wahre Identität war zu wichtig. „Was dann?“

„Ich hatte ein oder zwei langweilige Jobs, dann ein oder zwei nicht so langweilige Jobs. Kaufte ein Reihenhaus, adoptierte zwei Katzen. Siehst du? Sehr langweilig. Ich bin nie wirklich gereist oder habe viel anderes gemacht außer Schule oder Arbeit.“

„Keine Hobbys?“, fragte Bond. “Etwas, das du außerhalb der Arbeit machst, meine ich?“

Q sah nachdenklich aus.

“Lesen, denke ich. Ich habe eine Weile Gartenarbeit versucht, aber ich bin wirklich beschissen darin. Da kann ich besser stricken.”

„Stricken“, wiederholte Bond.

Q warf ihm einen Blick zu, als würde es Bond wagen, sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Es ist beruhigend.“

„Es ist _Stricken_ ”, neckte Bond ihn mit einem Grinsen, „du bist so eine Oma.“

„Na gut, vergiss dein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Kein Schal für dich.”

„Okay, vergiss, dass ich etwas gesagt habe.“

Q lachte.

„Also, du strickst und hast zwei Katzen“, sagte Bond, „du bist auf jeden Fall eine Oma.“

„Und ich lebe in einem Reihenhaus in der langweiligsten Straße in ganz London. Da muss man langweilig und gewöhnlich sein”, sagte Q und hob sein Glas.

Bond folgte seinem Beispiel und stieß mit Q an, bevor sie beide tranken.

„Es ist gar nicht so schlecht“, sagte Bond.

„Du hast Recht. Der Nachgeschmack ist gut“, sagte Q und schwenkte den Wein in seinem Glas.

„Ich meinte das Reihenhaus.“

„Oh, aber es ist _schrecklich_. Jeder ist um acht im Bett und es wird immer ein riesen Theater gemacht, wenn ich vergesse, die Mülleimer reinzuholen“, sagte Q und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „aber immerhin gehört es mir. Das ist etwas, schätze ich.“

„Es ist mehr als ich habe“, sagte Bond.

Bond konnte nicht glauben, dass er die Worte gerade laut gesagt hatte und wünschte sich, dass er sie zurücknehmen könnte. Aber Q sah ihn nur an, nicht traurig oder bemitleidend oder etwas Ähnliches, sah ihn einfach nur auf eine Art an, die bewirkte, dass Bond sich _gesehen_ fühlte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund kamen mehr Worte, so als wüsste er, dass er reden konnte und jemand würde zuhören. Wirklich zuhören.

Also sprach er darüber, dass seine Wohnung zu oft verkauft worden war und dass die meisten seiner Sachen eingelagert waren und dass er deshalb vielleicht im Lauf der Jahre immer weniger Dinge sein Eigen nannte. Und dann darüber, dass er, nach dem Verlust des alten Aston Martin, nicht mal ein neues Auto gekauft hatte und sie lieber leaste, weil er sich nicht mehr so sehr an etwas gebunden fühlte. Und vielleicht wollte er sich auch nicht mehr an etwas gebunden fühlen, nicht, wenn es immer nur zu Enttäuschungen geführt hatte.

Es war eine düstere Unterhaltung für ein Date, erkannte Bond. Viel, viel zu schwer, wenn sie stattdessen eine gute Zeit hätten haben sollen. Aber Q schien es nicht zu stören, sein gedankenvoller Ausdruck vertiefte sich, je länger Bond sprach.

„Du solltest mich das Auto reparieren lassen“, sagte Q, als Bond fertig war.

„Was?“

„Das Auto”, sagte Q. “Ich könnte sie wahrscheinlich restaurieren. Und wenn ich es nicht kann, sind ein paar meiner Jungs aus dem R&D₂ begeisterte Autoliebhaber. Ich bin sicher, wir drei oder vier können sie zu ihrem alten Glanz bringen.“

„Ich dachte, sie wäre nur noch ein Lenkrad?“, fragte Bond.

“Ein Lenkrad und möglicherweise eine halbe Fahrgestellnummer. Und etwas, das die Motorhaube oder der Unterboden sein könnte… da bin ich noch nicht ganz sicher. Sie haben sie in einem unserer Bunker draußen in Berkshire eingelagert, aber ich könnte ein gutes Wort einlegen, um sie hierher überführen zu lassen. Wir müssten nur etwas Platz in der Werkstatt machen.“

„Das ist…“, Bond fühlte einen Kloß in seiner Kehle, den er mit Wein runterspülen musste, „das ist nicht nötig.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Q, „aber es wäre etwas, das dir gehört. Etwas, das dich glücklich macht.“

„Glücklich.”

“Du weißt schon, _Glücklichsein_? Dieses Etwas, das dein Leben nicht zu einem elenden Abgrund macht?“

Bond musste über Q's Definition lachen.

„Trotzdem kann ich dich nicht darum bitten.“

„Nun ja, es würde nicht über Nacht passieren. Es wird schwer werden, die Teile zu beschaffen“, sagte Q, „und du könntest jederzeit reinkommen und bei der Restaurierung helfen, statt mir die ganze Arbeit zu überlassen. Weniger ein Gefallen und mehr ein Projekt, yeah? Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut für dich etwas zu tun zu haben zwischen den einzelnen Aufträgen, statt das Personal zu terrorisieren.“

„Ich terrorisiere nicht.“

„Dafür, wie du deinen Lebensunterhalt verdienst, bist du ein ziemlich schlechter Lügner“, sagte Q und rümpfte die Nase.

Es war das Süßeste, das Bond jemals gesehen hatte. Er räusperte sich, um das nicht auch laut zu sagen.

„Ich habe noch niemals zuvor ein Auto gebaut“, sagte er stattdessen.

„Es ist nicht so schwierig. Dir steht die komplette Ausrüstung, die du brauchen wirst, zur Verfügung. Und Leute, die wissen was sie tun, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“

„Also wirst du… auch zu meiner Verfügung stehen?“, sagte Bond und hob eine Augenbraue.

So viel zu _keine Andeutungen_.

„Vielleicht bereue ich noch, das angeboten zu haben…“, sagte Q, aber gut gelaunt.

„Nein, nein, es ist … gut“, sagte Bond. „Danke, Q.“

Q's Ohren wurden ein wenig rot.

„Es ist wirklich nichts.“

„Für mich schon“, sagte Bond.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Bond erkannte, wie romantisch die Umgebung war, mit einer einzigen Kerze schwach beleuchtet und der Blick auf London mit all ihren Lichtern, strahlend und funkelnd vor ihrem Fenster. Auf ihrem kleinen Tisch waren sich ihre Hände so nah, dass es nicht viel brauchen würde, sich zu berühren…

Der Kellner wählte diesen Moment um die Vorspeisen zu bringen, was, nach Q's Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, eine Erleichterung war, um die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu brechen. Bond nutzte die Ablenkung als eine Gelegenheit, ihr Gespräch in leichtere Gewässer zu lenken.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt so viel über Autos?“, fragte Bond.

„Bin ich nicht der Typ, der etwas über Autos wissen sollte?“, fragte Q anstelle einer Antwort.

„Du wirkst eher wie ein Computertyp…“

Q lächelte gut gelaunt, obwohl Bond ihn im Grunde einen Nerd genannt hatte.

„Nun, wenn du das System verstanden hast, kannst du die meiste Mechanik und Elektronik verstehen. Für mich jedenfalls sind Autos und Computer nicht so unterschiedlich.“

Beides schien für Bond äußerst unterschiedlich zu sein, aber er wollte nicht so erscheinen, als fühlte er sich intellektuell unterlegen. Das war er auf keinen Fall. Auch wenn M ihn immer ein _stumpfes_ _Instrument_ genannt hatte, war allgemein bekannt, dass Bond fließend sechs Sprachen sprach, recht passabel in weiteren acht Sprachen und ein Naturtalent in Mathematik war. Er kannte sich auch mit Autos und Computern aus, aber nicht auf so einem tiefgreifenden Level wie es Q anscheinend tat.

Vielleicht bemerkte Q, wie er rüberkam, weil er schnell hinzufügte:

„Es tut mir leid, das klang … ein wenig anmaßend. Es ist nicht so, dass sie gleich sind, weil sie erheblich unterschiedlich sind. Es ist nur … die Art und Weise, wie ich verstehe, wie Mechanik grundlegend funktioniert, ist, wie ich verstehe, wie Elektronik funktioniert und Codierungen und die meisten anderen Arten von Systemen. Es geht wirklich alles um das Steuern von Input und Output.“

„Das … macht tatsächlich Sinn“, sagte Bond. „Du würdest einen guten Professor abgeben.“

Irgendetwas änderte sich in Q's Gesichtsausdruck, nur für eine Sekunde, so schnell, das Bond glaubte, er hätte es sich womöglich eingebildet. Aber als er merkte, dass er es nicht getan hatte, wusste Bond, was es bedeutete. Vielleicht war das etwas, was Q machen wollte – oder getan hatte -bevor er zum Six kam. Vielleicht war es etwas, das er liebte und zu dem er nicht zurückkehren konnte.

„Wenn ich in den Ruhestand gehe, vielleicht“, sagte Q.

Bond nahm das Angebot des wechselnden Themas an und fragte:

„ _Wenn_? Du planst langfristig, hm?”

„Viel zu tun und das wird auch immer so sein. In dem Moment, als ich die Unterlagen unterzeichnete, plante ich ziemlich genau, an meinem Schreibtisch zu sterben, wie jeder andere aufrechte Bürger auch.“

Q lächelte, aber Bond spürte sein Zögern und dachte darüber nach, wie nahe Q dem Tod nicht mal einen Monat zuvor war. Es hätte einfach so vorbei sein können und der MI6 hätte nicht einmal geblinzelt – konnte das auch nicht – bevor sie einen neuen Quartiermeister eingestellt hätten, der seinen Platz eingenommen hätte. Wie Q sagte: viel zu tun.

„Bond?“

Bond dachte an den Moment in Q's Büro zurück, als Q seine Hand berührt hatte und seinen Namen sagte und er musste es plötzlich wieder hören.

„Nenn mich James.“

„James“, sagte Q und Bond schwor, sein Name klang noch nie süßer.

Er sah auf ihre Hände, noch immer so nah und doch so weit weg.

„Woran denkst du, jetzt gerade?“, fragte Q.

„Ich habe nur gedacht …, dass du es solltest. In den Ruhestand gehen, meine ich. Offensichtlich nicht jetzt, aber eines Tages.“

„Sagt der Mann, der auch nie in den Ruhestand gehen wird.“

„Doppel- Null Agenten tun so etwas nie. Immer viel zu tun.“

Q lächelte ein wenig traurig.

„Du weißt schon, dass dein Nutzen nicht endet, wenn du die Außendienstarbeit aufgibst, oder?“, fragte Q so sanft, so gütig, dass Bond sich ihm in diesem Moment überwältigend unwürdig fühlte.

„Es bleibt nicht mehr viel für Leute wie mich.“

„Das ist nicht wahr. Es gibt noch so viel, was du machen kannst. Nur weil du eine Nummer hast, heißt das nicht, dass du mit einer sterben musst.“

Bond fühlte sich in diesem Moment zu _gesehen_ , zu verstanden und wollte nichts mehr, als sich zurückzuziehen. Er schob seine Hand weg von Q's und erinnerte sich plötzlich, warum er all diese Jahre die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden nie geschlossen hatte. All diese Momente, all diese Gelegenheiten, aber wissend, dass sein Leben jeden Moment verwirkt sein könnte. Und was für ein Loch würde das im Leben desjenigen hinterlassen, der zurückblieb?

Aber Q sah, wie er sich zurückzog und bevor Bond seine Hand vom Tisch nehmen konnte, berührten Q's Finger vorsichtig die seinen. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm an, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Tag im Aufzug, als er kalt und zitternd und sterbend in Bonds Armen war. Die Erinnerung daran, die Erkenntnis, dass Q ihm genau jetzt nicht gegenübersitzen könnte, ließ Bond die Berührung erwidern. Und dann verschränkte er ihre Finger miteinander, haltend und nicht wieder loslassen wollend. Und dennoch kämpfte er mit sich selbst; Bond wusste, was das Beste war, aber es stand in direktem Widerspruch zu dem, was er so verzweifelt wollte.

„Es muss nicht heute oder morgen sein“, sagte Q und sein Daumen strich über Bonds Handrücken, „aber wenn der Tag kommt, an dem du mit dem MI6 fertig bist, solltest du wissen, dass das nicht bedeutet, dass es vorbei ist. Vielleicht ist es nur der Beginn von etwas anderem.”

Bond wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, fühlte so viele Worte, die auf seiner Zunge um Aufmerksamkeit wetteiferten. Aber dann wurde ihr Essen gebracht und sowohl Bond als auch Q zogen ihre Hände auseinander, als hätten sie sich verbrannt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns eine angemessenere Tischkonversation überlegen“, schlug Bond vor.

Q lachte schnaufend.

“Wann sind wir jemals angemessen?“

Bond dachte, es würde ein oder zwei Minuten dauern, bis sie ihr Gespräch wieder mit nicht- peinlicher Unterhaltung in Gang bringen würden, aber sie konnten direkt weitermachen und die Worte flossen mühelos, wie sie es mit Q immer zu tun schienen.

Es war überhaupt nicht so, als wenn Bond Informationen von einem seiner Ziele benötigte oder wusste, dass er ihnen Komplimente machen musste, um sie in sein Bett zu bekommen. Dies hier ging darum, sich mit jemandem zu verbinden, dem er von Natur aus vertraute, jemandem, von dem er mehr wissen wollte. Und es gab so viel mehr zu wissen.

Natürlich wusste Bond, dass Q klug und witzig war – seit dieser ersten sarkastischen Bemerkung aus seinem Mund in der Nationalgalerie an dem Tag, als sie sich das erste Mal trafen – aber was er nicht wusste, war, wie unglaublich brillant und überraschend witzig Q außerhalb des Büros war. Bond fragte sich, wie er das all die Zeit übersehen haben konnte, dass Q mehr war als nur Formeln und Codes und technische Spielerein; sie redeten über Politik, Ökonomie und Geschichte. Q war leidenschaftlich und belesen und erfahrener, eine Unterhaltung zu führen, als es Bond je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und dazwischen fanden sie irgendwie Platz zum Lachen. Kein erzwungenes, peinliches Lachen. Es war die Art von Lachen, dem Bond sich seit Jahren nicht hingegeben hatte.

Am Ende ihres Essens kam der Kellner mit der Dessertkarte zurück. Als er wegging, sah Q mit schuldigem Blick auf die Karte.

„Ich bin so voll, dass ich mir das nicht mal ansehen sollte…“

„Na los, bestelle etwas. Du kannst es immer noch einpacken lassen.“

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung. Ich habe eine Schwäche für Schokolade.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte es Bond an den Tag im Aufzug, als er so voller Schuldgefühle und Reue war. Es war immer noch Zeit, etwas zu ändern. Er hatte die Chance bekommen und nun war es an der Zeit, sie zu nutzen.

„Es ist lustig, irgendwie“, begann Bond, hielt dann aber inne.

„Was?“

“Es ist… nichts. Vergiss es.“

Q klappte die Dessertkarte zu, um ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu geben.

„Was?“

Bond fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das Kondenswasser an seinem Weinglas, sich dabei sehr bewusst, dass Q ihn dabei beobachtete.

„Dieser Tag im Aufzug.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Bond, dass Q seinen Hals berührte und seine Finger träge mit dem Kragen seines Hemdes spielten, als wenn er gar nicht bemerkt hätte, dass er seine Hand gehoben hatte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du dich daran erinnerst, aber ich habe dich zum Abendessen eingeladen und…du sagtest, du würdest mich dazwischenschieben, solange du mehr als ein Dessert bestellen dürftest.“

Q wurde rot.

“Was? Nein, hab ich nicht!“, sagte er und sah sehr verlegen aus.

„Hab ich…?”

“Hast du. Sehr deutlich. Mindestens zwei Desserts hast du gesagt.“

Q versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, alles an ihm rot unter seinen gespreizten weißen Fingern.

„Auf meinem Totenbett und meine letzten Worte galten Schokolade… das kommt hin. Bitte erzähle es niemandem…“

„Ich bin sicher, es gibt ein Video davon.“

„Oh Gott…“

„Also los“, sagte Bond und nickte zur Karte, „zwei Desserts. Mindestens.“

Q nahm die Dessertkarte und lachte, dann lächelte er etwas sanfter, als würde er sich liebevoll an etwas erinnern. Bond mochte diesen Anblick und sagte ihm das auch und genoss das Erröten, das es mit sich brachte.

„Es ist wirklich albern, aber … es erinnert mich an meine Eltern…“

Das war nicht das, was Bond erwartet hatte und auch Q schien überrascht über sich selbst, aber er fuhr fort:

„Als Kind fing ich recht früh an, meinen Eltern all die großen Fragen zu stellen: Warum sterben wir? Warum sind wir hier? Was bedeutet es, sich zu Verlieben? All diese kaum zu beantwortenden Fragen, die sich jeden unbehaglich fühlen lassen. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie die ersten beiden beantwortet haben, aber wie sie die letzte beantwortet haben, blieb hängen. Meine Mutter sagte _die Person, die dich am meisten liebt, lässt dich immer zwei Desserts bestellen; und du weißt, dass du sie genauso liebst, wenn du bereit bist zu teilen_. Es erscheint albern, jetzt, wo ich es tatsächlich laut ausspreche, aber … ich weiß nicht… es ist nur… eine schöne Erinnerung, die ich an sie habe.“

Q lächelte, aber seine Augen waren traurig. Bond erkannte diesen Blick sofort. Irgendwo in Q's sogenannter Langweiligen- Lebensgeschichte hatte er ein sehr wichtiges Ereignis ausgelassen.

“Wann?”, fragte Bond.

“Ich war acht. Flugzeugabsturz”, sagte Q und sah weder Bond an noch sonst irgendetwas. „Pan Am Flug 103.”

Bond begriff erst jetzt, warum Q nicht flog und warum er sagte, dass er als Quartiermeister niemals in den Ruhestand gehen würde. Als hätte er eine Pflicht gegenüber seinen Eltern, dieses Land davor zu beschützen, dass so ein Angriff jemals wieder passieren würde.

Er hatte nichts mehr gesagt, nicht unmittelbar jedenfalls. Q hatte einen sehr intimen Moment mit ihm geteilt und er wollte das nicht einfach so beiseite wischen als wäre es nichts. Nicht, wenn da so viel Vertrauen zwischen ihnen war. Aber sobald Q anfing, zu traurig auszusehen wusste Bond, dass es Zeit war, die Atmosphäre in weniger melancholische Bahnen zu lenken. Also pflückte er die Karte aus Q's Händen und legte sie mit der Oberseite nach unten auf den Tisch.

„Warum bestellen wir nicht alle Desserts?“

Q sah aus, als wäre der Vorschlag ein Affront gegen die Natur.

„Nein! Das ist übertrieben!“

„Q, da sind gerade vier Desserts auf dieser Karte.“

„Fünf, und das ist viel zu viel.“

„Lebe ein wenig. Du bist fast gestorben“, erinnerte ihn Bond.

„Ja, aber wenn ich fünf Desserts esse, werde ich sehr wahrscheinlich in ein diabetisches Koma fallen und sterben“, antwortete Q.

„Dann werden wir teilen.”

“Du magst nichts Süßes.”

“Ab und an schon.”

Q schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte seine beste Quartiermeister-Stimme ein:

„Es ist übertrieben und lächerlich, wenn es irgendwo hungernde Menschen gibt und wir werden das definitiv nicht machen.“

 

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

 

 

“Ich kann es nicht glauben … wir haben fünf Desserts bestellt….“

Q saß auf dem Beifahrersitz neben ihm und hatte eine braune Tasche auf seinem Schoß, gefüllt mit ein paar Kartons, die die Überreste von zwei verschiedenen Kuchen und einer fast unberührten, mit Früchten bedeckten Crème Brûlée enthielten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das meiste davon gegessen hast.“

„Du hast geholfen!”

“Aber du hast den größten Teil des Schadens angerichtet.“

Q stöhnte.

“Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich gelassen hast. Du bist so verantwortungslos.“

„Ich? Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sie gegessen hat.“

„Nein, aber du bist derjenige, der mich in Versuchung gebracht hat. Wie könnte ich sie nicht alle probieren?”

Bond lachte.

“Ich werde mich das nächste Mal daran erinnern, dass du keine Selbstbeherrschung hast.“

„Hab ich wirklich nicht. Ich bin schwach, wenn es um Dinge geht, die ich will.“

Bond sah Q aus den Augenwinkeln an und sah, wie Q ihn mit offenem Verlangen ansah. Es erregte eine Hitze in Bond, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Etwas, von dem er wirklich nicht mehr erwartet hatte, es wieder zu fühlen. Es hatte ihn nie gekümmert, dass er es nicht jedes Mal fühlte, wenn er mit jemandem ins Bett ging, da es für ihn nicht notwendig war, es zu fühlen, wenn er sexuelle Beziehungen mit Männern und Frauen sowohl während als auch außerhalb seiner Missionen einging, weil er es nicht brauchte um hart zu werden oder seine Partner zu befriedigen.

Aber das hier, _oh_ , das war der Wunsch nach einem Partner, den er respektierte und dem er mehr vertraute, als irgendjemandem sonst, jemand, für den er all seine Mauern und Barrieren fallen lassen wollte.

Jemand, von dem er dachte, dass er ihn lieben könnte und der ihn zurück lieben würde.

Bond war plötzlich sehr warm, seine Kehle war heiß und eng und er konnte nur ein Wort rausbringen, ohne dass seine Stimme brach:

„Notiert.“

Q sagte nichts weiter und summte nur als Antwort, bevor er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster wandte. Bond konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße und folgte den Anweisungen des Navis, so dass er die richtige Abfahrt nicht verpasste. Als er in Q's Straße einbog, war es still und nur beleuchtet von gelben Straßenlaternen. Alle umliegenden Häuser waren dunkel, schlafend im leichten Schnee, der begann, auf die Dächer und Hecken zu fallen. Bond parkte den Jaguar auf dem gleichen Platz wie schon zuvor und stellte den Motor aus, um die Nachbarschaft nicht aufzuwecken.

Ohne den laufenden Motor und die Lichter vom Armaturenbrett wurde es im Inneren des Autos still und dunkel. Q sagte nichts, und Bond auch nicht. Er fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen in seinem Wunsch, ein Gentleman zu sein und Q zu seiner Tür zu begleiten, ohne die Absicht ihm nach drinnen zu folgen, im direkten Gegensatz zu dem brennenden Verlangen, sich über den kleinen Platz zwischen ihnen zu beugen und Q zu küssen, bis keiner von ihnen mehr atmen konnte.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den Tag in dem Aufzug, an das leise schnaufende Atmen, als Q gesagt hatte _Bin nicht… eines deiner Mädchen… Bond…_ und da wusste er, was Q von ihm denken würde. Bond hatte schließlich einen Ruf, berüchtigt für seine One-Night-Stands, für seine lieb -sie- und -verlass- sie Routine. Aber das war Q nicht. Das würde er niemals sein, nicht für Bond. Niemals. Und so war er gewillt zu warten, auch wenn das bedeutete, einen weiteren Abend nach Hause zu gehen, ohne Q gesagt zu haben, wie er fühlte. Ohne Q zu _zeigen_ , wie viel er ihm bedeutete.

Die Stille war jetzt dick genug, um sie mit einem Messer zu zerschneiden. Bond umklammerte das Lenkrad und überlegte, was zu tun sei, aber Q übernahm die Führung.

„Möchtest du mit reinkommen? Vielleicht auf einen Tee? Oder, du magst keinen Tee, also… Kaffee? Ich habe wahrscheinlich noch irgendwo eine Kaffeepresse…”

“Vielleicht ein anderes Mal”, sagte Bond.

„Okay“, sagte Q und fummelte an der Tasche in seinem Schoß herum. „Also, ähm… danke für das Abendessen. Und die lächerlichen Unmengen an Dessert.“

„Gerne. Wir sollten das wiederholen“, erwiderte Bond, „aber vielleicht mit ein paar weniger Desserts beim nächsten Mal.“

Q lachte und es klang so schön, dass Bond sofort bedauerte, den Abend so früh zu beenden. Aber er wusste, wenn er Q's Angebot mit rein zu gehen, angenommen hätte, er mehr als nur Tee und Kaffee verfolgen würde.

„Nun”, sagte Q und brach erneut die Stille zwischen ihnen, „… ähm, gute Nacht?“

„Gute Nacht“, sagte Bond.

Q rutschte in seinem Sitz und beugte sich zu Bond vor. Bond wich etwas zurück und Q hielt inne, lehnte sich wieder zurück und amtete aus, als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich denke ich habe da wirklich etwas falsch verstanden, es tut mir so sehr leid“, sagte Q eilig und griff nach dem Türöffner, um sich selbst aus dem Auto zu lassen. „Bitte vergiss, dass ich das gemacht habe und erwähne es niemals wieder, gute Nacht!“

Und damit war Q aus dem Auto verschwunden und lief schnurstracks zu seiner Haustür. Bond blinzelte, unfähig zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Als er es dann tat, beeilte sich Bond aus dem Auto zu kommen und rutschte auf dem eisigen Asphalt und in Q's Spuren. Q war an seiner Haustür und fischte nach seinen Schlüsseln und seine Bewegungen wurden noch hektischer, als Bond ihn erreichte.

„Q, warte ---“

„Nein, ich bin ein Idiot. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin schlecht darin, Leute zu lesen und ich bin sogar der Schlechteste, also werde ich mich jetzt einfach in ein Koma trinken, also lass mich bitte allein mit meinem Elend und sprich niemals wieder mit mir, danke ---“

Bond griff sanft nach seinem Ellenbogen und stoppte seine Bewegungen.

„Wovon sprichst du?”

Q hörte auf, mit seinen Schlüsseln herumzuhantieren, aber er drehte sich nicht um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich dachte das hier war, nach allem … ich meine … so wie wir zuvor gesprochen haben, nachdem du zurückgekommen bist … und dann beim Abendessen…“ Q hielt inne und Bond konnte sehen, dass seine Ohren entweder von der Kälte oder vor Scham rot wurden. „Ich dachte es war, du weißt schon … ein Date.“

„Das war es”, sagte Bond.

Q drehte sich langsam um und sah sehr verwirrt aus.

„Es war … ein Date?“, fragte Q.

„Was sollte es sonst gewesen sein?“, fragte Bond.

„Ein … ziemlich großes Missverständnis?”

“Es war ein Date, Q“, sagte Bond. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass es irgendetwas anderes war.“

„Dann … warum möchtest du nicht mit reinkommen?“

„Weil ich es richtig machen möchte.“

„… richtig?“, wiederholte Q.

“Du weißt schon”, sagte Bond hilflos und machte aus Mangel an Worten eine vage Geste.

Q blinzelte zuerst schweigend, bis er anfing zu lachen. Es hallte durch die dunkle, verschlafene Straße.

„Warte, warte. Du meinst die Drei-Dates-Regel?“, fragte Q.

Bond fühlte sich plötzlich sehr verlegen.

„Nun, ja…“

„Das ist schon ein bisschen altmodisch“, sagte Q.

„Ist das ein Problem?“

„Nein, nein, es ist süß, wirklich. Es ist nur… ich meine, es sind beinahe drei Jahre … es ist nicht so, als wären wir Fremde … und--- “, Q kam etwas näher, damit er den letzten Teil leise sagen konnte, ohne dass es die ganze Straße mitbekam. „--- du _hast_ vierzehn Menschen für mich getötet.“

Der Punkt ging an Q.

“Trotzdem”, sagte Bond und dachte erneut daran, was Q im Aufzug gesagt hatte. „Ich möchte es. Ich möchte dir zeigen, dass ich dich respektiere.”

Q drückte sich an ihn, warm und süß und wunderbar. Schmelzende Schneeflocken glitzerten in seinen Haaren, tauten auf seinen Wangen und er war so wunderschön, dass Bond kaum Luft bekam.

„Dann lass mich nicht warten.“

Also küsste Bond ihn.

Es war nicht annähernd, wie Bond es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Alles was er wusste, war das, was er zuvor erlebt hatte: die mitreißende, adrenalingeladene Leidenschaft eines ersten Kusses auf der Schultoilette mit jemandem, der viel älter und erfahrener war, der emotionale Wirbelwind nach einer Nahtoderfahrung und die Erleichterung, die das Überleben mit sich brachte. Es war immer etwas Ursprüngliches: hungrige Küsse, verzweifeltes Greifen nach Haaren und Fleisch. Und danach - wenn es ein danach gab – waren die Beziehungen wie ein Drache, der in einem Hurrikan gefangen war, kaum in der Lage, sich festzuhalten, nur in der Lage zu folgen, wohin die Stürme führten.

Es war alles, was Bond wusste.

Alles, was er je erlebt hatte.

Alles, von dem er glaubte, das es gab.

Aber dies hier war so ganz anders: leise und sanft und so innig. Es zog Bond nicht so sehr an, wie es ihn einhüllte, sondern legte ihn in eine Wärme und Trost, von dem er nie wusste, dass er ihn brauchte oder wollte. Es fühlte sich irgendwie vertraut an, auch wenn Bond nicht gleich darauf kam, woher, nicht bis Q einen kleinen, süßen Ton gegen seine Lippen machte. Es erinnerte Bond an all die Einsätze, bei denen Q in seinem Ohr war, um ihn ruhig aus den höllischsten Situationen in Sicherheit zu bringen, nach _Hause_. Bond erkannte, wann er dieses Gefühl schon einmal verspürt hatte: in der Art, wie Q immer sagte _viel Glück da draußen_ , wenn Bond abreiste und wie er bis in die unmöglichsten Nachtstunden aufblieb, um darauf zu warten, dass er durch die Tür kommen würde, nur damit er _Willkommen zurück, 007_ sagen konnte, als wäre er wirklich glücklich, Bond in einem Stück wiederzuhaben.

Bond fragte sich, ob es sich so anfühlte, geliebt zu werden.

Als sie sich schließlich trennen mussten, um zu atmen, waren Q's Augen dunkel, seine Lippen rot und Bond konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihn noch einmal zu küssen.

Der zweite Kuss war wie der erste, so innig und intim, dass Bond kaum noch Luft bekam. Und dann griffen Q's Finger nach ihm und sein Verlangen war so spürbar, so überwältigend präsent, dass Bond sich wahnsinnig schwindelig fühlte. Trotz des Schnees fühlte er sich glühend, überhitzt und sehr, sehr verzweifelt, aus seinen Kleidern zu kommen.

Das Vorderlicht nebenan ging an, erleuchtete den Weg und trennte sie effektiv voneinander. Sie sahen niemanden im vorderen Fenster, aber die Gardinen wackelten, als würde sie jemand von der anderen Seite zurechtziehen.

„Ich denke, wir werden beobachtet”, flüsterte Bond.

„Sollen wir dann rein gehen?“, fragte Q.

Bond beugte sich vor und küsste Q's Mundwinkel und genoss dabei den hervorgerufenen Schauer, der Q durchfuhr.

„Unbedingt.“

Q fand den richtigen Schlüssel diesmal direkt und ließ sie schnell hinein.

Sie traten in das dunkle Foyer und als die Tür geschlossen war, hatten sie kaum noch Licht. Dennoch konnte Bond Q's Lippen wiederfinden und seinen Körper sanft gegen die Tür drücken. Q's Arme schlangen sich um Bond's Schultern, zogen ihn noch näher, bis sie sich überall von den Lippen bis zu den Knien berührten. Q's Hände schoben an Bond's Mantel und ließen ihn auf den Boden fallen und Bond tat das Gleiche mit Q's.

Die Tüte mit den Desserts fiel zu Boden.

„Hoch?“, murmelte Q gegen seinen Mund und dann knabberte er, nur ganz leicht, an Bond's Lippen, was diesem ein Stöhnen tief aus der Brust entlockte.

„Wir sollten die Desserts erst wegräumen“, erinnerte Bond ihn, der seine Hände schon unter Q's Hemd gleiten ließ und es aus dem Bund dieser tadellosen Hose zog.

„Sei nicht so pragmatisch“, grummelte Q, bevor er ihn wieder ordentlich küsste.

„Ich bin nichts anderes als pragmatisch“, sagte Bond zwischen den Küssen, als er erst aus einem, dann aus dem anderen Schuh herausschlüpfte.

„Du bist niemals pragmatisch“, antwortete Q und verfolgte seine Lippen, als er seinem Beispiel folgte und seine Schuhe achtlos auf der Foyermatte ablegte. „Niemals. Nie und nimmer.”

“Aber ich möchte noch ein bisschen mehr in deinem Haus spionieren“, sagte Bond.

„Spioniere zuerst im Schlafzimmer, alles andere später.“

„Du willst mir nur dein Raketenbett zeigen, nicht wahr?“

Q kniff ihm durch das Hemd in die Brustwarze, aber wenn überhaupt bewirkte der genüssliche Schmerz, dass er Q nur noch mehr ärgern wollte. Vielleicht erkannte Q das, denn er klang frustriert.

„Du bist unerträglich.“

„Du liebst es.“

Q grummelte etwas, was Bond nicht verstehen konnte und küsste ihn hart, bevor er sich die Tasche vom Boden zu ihren Füßen schnappte.

„Fünf Sekunden“, sagte Q und hetzte in Richtung Küche und machte auf dem Weg nur ein einziges Licht an.

Bond nutzte das Licht, um die Haustür hinter ihm zur Sicherheit zu verschließen und legte seine Schlüssel, Brieftasche und Telefon in die Schale auf dem Flurschränkchen. Nicht einmal einen Moment später tauchte Q wieder auf und rutschte auf nicht zusammenpassenden Socken auf ihn zu. Sein Haar war völlig durcheinander, seine Brille schief und seine Wangen herrlich rosa. Bond konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor jemanden so wunderschönes gesehen zu haben.

„Okay, ich bin --- “

Bond brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen und presste ihn gegen die Wand des Flurs. Q's Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und zogen ihn näher, sie vertieften den Kuss und bevor sich Bond versah, küssten sie sich, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. All diese Jahre des Hinsehens, aber nicht Berührens, all die Frustration des Wollens, aber niemals danach handeln können, all das kam auf einmal an die Oberfläche und trieb eine Verzweiflung in sie, sich noch näher zu sein, bis nichts mehr zwischen ihnen war als Haut.

„Okay, nach oben, jetzt“, sagte Bond gegen Q´s Mund.

„Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen“, sagte Q.

Q hielt seine Hand und ging voran und schaltete das Licht aus, als sie durch das Haus und nach oben gingen. Bond fühlte sich schwummerig, wie ein Teenager, dessen Eltern für den Abend ausgegangen waren. Er bemerkte nicht das Haus oder dessen Gegenstände oder die beiden Paare leuchtender Katzenaugen, die sie von der obersten Etage aus beobachteten. Er war zu konzentriert auf Q's Hand in seiner und auf das aufgeregte Ziehen, als sie das Schlafzimmer am oberen Ende der Treppe erreichten.

Als Q das Nachttischlicht einschaltete, zeigte sich ein kleiner Raum, der von einem Queensize- Bett mit kuscheligen Decken und Kissen beherrscht wurde. Q setzte sich auf die Bettkante, dann fiel er zurück und zog Bond mit sich, bis er auf ihm lag. Q so unter sich zu haben, warm und anschmiegsam, ließ ihn sich etwas zurücklehnen, nur einen Moment, damit er den Mann unter sich betrachten konnte.

„Vielleicht bin ich ein Lügner.“

„Oh, wegen was genau?”, fragte Q und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über Bond´s inneren Arm. „Sollten wir aufhören, damit ich Papier und Stift holen kann um es aufzuschreiben? Sicher wird es eine lange Liste.“

Er war neckend, aber seine Augen wurden dunkel vor Verlangen, als Bond näherkam, und noch dunkler, als ihre Lippen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Ich habe über heute Abend gelogen“, sagte Bond, „über das Warten.“

„Gut“, sagte Q und nahm eine von Bond´s Händen und führte sie an seinem Körper entlang nach unten zur Vorderseite seiner Hose, wo eine sehr hartnäckige Erektion den Stoff straff gegen seine Hüfte spannte. „Weil ich wirklich sehr verärgert sein würde, wenn du dafür sorgen würdest, dass ich mich heute Nacht selbst um ihn kümmern müsste.“

„So vorlaut.”

“Drei Jahre”, erinnerte ihn Q.

„Nun, dann lass uns nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden…“

Er glitt mit seiner Hand über die Beule in Q's Hose und rieb sie entschieden mit seiner Handfläche, womit er Q's Sticheleien effektiv zum Schweigen brachte. Aber danach bot er nicht noch mehr Reibung und wählte seine Hände stattdessen dazu, um Q ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen auszuziehen; er bewegte sich langsam, ehrfürchtig und liebte die frustrierten Geräusche, die Q machte, wenn seine Finger spielerisch über seine Haut streiften, immer nur neckend, niemals mehr.

Er begann mit Q's Socken, dann dem Gürtel, dann den Hosen, bis Q in nichts als seinem Hemd und seiner Unterhose vor ihm lag. Es war ein Anblick, ihn so zugeknöpft, aber dennoch so verletzlich zu sehen. Jeder Zentimeter Haut offenbarte sich, als er langsam jeden Knopf vom Saum bis zum Kragen öffnete. Als Bond mit den Knöpfen fertig war, teilte er den Stoff und enthüllte die blasse Weite von Q's Brust.

Q war nicht so mager, wie Bond es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Tatsächlich war er ziemlich schlank, jeder Zentimeter an ihm Muskeln und Sehnen, keine Spur von Fett an ihm. Er hatte auch kaum Haare – gerade ein bisschen unter den Armen und ein wenig Gesprenkel um seinen Nabel – was Bond seltsam anziehend fand. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über Q's nackte Brust, von den Rippen aufwärts, über einen Nippel, direkt zum Vorsprung eines definierten Schlüsselbeins.

Dort sah Bond es: ein kleines, hautfarbenes Pflaster an Q's Hals. Es war den ganzen Abend leicht unter Q´s Hemd versteckt gewesen, aber jetzt konnte Bond es deutlich sehen. Der Anblick brachte ihn zurück in den Aufzug, zu jenem Hauch des Todes, der diesen Moment beinahe verhindert hätte. Vielleicht hielt er zu lange inne, weil Q eine abrupte Bewegung machte, um sich selbst mit seinem Hemd zu bedecken, als er blindlings nach dem Lichtschalter griff, um den Raum zu verdunkeln.

Bond stoppte ihn mit sanften Händen. Denselben Händen, die vierzehn Menschen getötet hatten, damit sie diesen Moment ohne Angst zusammen haben konnten und berührte ihn so zärtlich, weil Q nichts anderes verdient hatte.

„Nein“, sagte Bond, „ich möchte dich sehen. Bitte.“

Q errötete, offensichtlich verlegen von all der Aufmerksamkeit, und machte den Versuch Bond abzulenken, indem er an seinem Hemd zog.

„Nur wenn ich dich auch sehen kann. Du trägst viel zu viel Kleidung…“

Bond sah an sich selbst herab, noch komplett bekleidet und musste zustimmen.

„Punkt für dich“, sagte Bond und Q grinste, seine Schüchternheit verschwunden. Bevor Bond sich versah, war er derjenige auf dem Rücken, Q auf ihm, nackt bis auf seine Unterhosen und die Ärmel seines Hemdes, die ihm bis zu den Ellenbogen gefallen waren. Q küsste ihn, heiß, berauschend, seine Hüften stießen gegen Bond's, als er ihn seines Hemdes und Weste entledigte. Er warf die Sachen achtlos über seinen Kopf, wo sie überall hinfielen, auf den Boden, die Kommode, das Fußende. Bond dachte darüber nach etwas zu sagen - einen Witz vielleicht darüber, dass seine Kleidung auf dem Schlafzimmerboden besser aussehen würde – aber dann bewegten sich Q's Lippen weg von seinen, südwärts, und Bond verlor unter der Fürsorge seiner Lippen und Zunge die Fähigkeit, Worte zu formulieren.

Q hielt nur in seiner Erkundung inne, um Bond's Narben mehr zärtliche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken – der tiefen Delle in seiner Schulter, dem Stern über seinen Rippen, wo Eve ihn vor Jahren erwischt hatte und all den anderen, die seine Haut zeichneten – und küsste liebevoll die noch heilenden Prellungen und Schnitte von Bond's letztem Ausflug.

Aber dann war Q an seinem Hüftknochen und Bond's Sicht verdunkelte sich vor Lust, als er dort seine Zähne einsetzte.

Bond wusste genau, was Q vorhatte, genauso wie er wusste, dass, wenn Q es machen würde, er nicht sehr lange durchhalten würde. Sanft zog er ihn an seinem Körper nach oben, um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Q stöhnte, als er weggezogen wurde, aber es war spielerisch und er nahm es hin, ließ Bond wieder das Tempo bestimmen. Obwohl Bond gerne für heiß und heftig war, wollte er diese Nacht wirklich genießen und jeden Zentimeter von Q erkunden, was ihm zuvor verweigert worden war, versteckt unter diesen formlosen Strickjacken und schrecklich gemusterten Hosen.

Er entdeckte, dass Q an bestimmten Stellen wunderbar sensibel war – wie hinter seinem rechten Ohr, der empfindlichen Beuge, wo seine Schulter und sein Hals zusammenkamen, den Innenseiten seiner Ellenbogen und Handgelenke – und Bond nutzte sie gnadenlos aus, um Q wieder und wieder zum erzittern zu bringen.

„James“, hauchte Q und seine Augen waren verschleiert und dunkel.

„Hm?“

Q packte seine Haare mit einer perfekten Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust, die Bond's Nerven in Brand steckte.

„Bitte…“

„Bitte was?“

Q stöhnte und er zog erneut an seinen Haaren.

„Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest?“

Bond spürte, wie er seine Hüften unter ihm bewegte auf der Suche nach Reibung.

„So eifrig”, neckte ihn Bond.

„Ich hatte seit Ewigkeiten niemanden außer meiner Hand. Du wärst auch eifrig ...“

„Ich bin eifrig”, sagte Bond zu ihm und küsste zärtlich den Rand des Verbandes an Q's Hals. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal mit jemandem zusammen war, nur weil ich es wollte…“

Q erzitterte unter ihm, unter seinem Mund und es war so anders als vor einem Monat in dem Aufzug. Das hier war Genuss, kein Schmerz und Bond fühlte sich, als könnte er in Q's Haut ertrinken, in seinem Atem, einfach weil er am Leben war und sie beide endlich, _endlich_ hier waren, zusammen.

„James…“, seufzte Q und seine Arme umschlangen seine Schultern. Sein Körper zitterte weiter, seine Anspannung und sein Verlangen so intensiv, dass er es nicht kontrollieren konnte und Bond spürte ihn vor Begehren quasi gegen sich vibrieren.

Bond wusste, dass sie beide schon viel zu sehr in Fahrt waren um durchzuhalten, also drängte er Q's Hand zurück, die nach der Nachttischschublade griff. Sie waren beide nicht auf dieses Level von Intimität vorbereitet, jedenfalls nicht jetzt, und es war nicht so, dass jeder von ihnen länger als ein oder zwei Minuten durchhalten würde, bei dem Tempo, das sie vorlegten. Also machte Bond kurzen Prozess mit ihren Unterhosen und nahm sie beide in die Hand.

Die Hitze und Härte von Q gegen ihn war so überwältigend, dass Bond seinen Atem stocken spürte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sich jemals zuvor etwas so gut angefühlt hatte und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich nur noch, als sich Q unter ihm aufbäumte, stöhnend bei der Berührung als er kam. Bond folgte ihm nur ein paar Sekunden später, seine Sicht zerfiel vor Lust schnell wechselnd von weiß zu schwarz.

Danach konnten sie einfach nur daliegen, miteinander verknotet und keuchend, bis ihr Atem sich wieder beruhigte. Bond gönnte sich dieses _Danach_ nicht oft, aber er tat es heute Nacht und genoss Q's Hitze gegen ihn bis ihr Sperma unangenehm kühl auf ihrer Haut wurde. Er stand auf und suchte einen Waschlappen, den er im angrenzenden Badezimmer fand, befeuchtete ihn und nutzte ihn, um sie beide zu reinigen. Als er damit fertig war und ins Schlafzimmer zurückkam, waren Q's Augen auf ihn gerichtet, dunkel und verführerisch, alles an ihm so offen und entspannt und wunderschön, dass Bond zu ihm zurück kroch und sich neben ihn legte.

Sie küssten sich lange, Bond verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl und genoss einfach nur das süße Nachglühen, das ihre Nerven noch immer bestimmte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass sie es fast noch einmal versuchten, aber keiner von ihnen schaffte es soweit und trotzdem gab es darüber keine Scham oder Verlegenheit, nur ein bisschen leises, gemeinsames Lachen zwischen ihnen. Und es hinderte sie auch nicht, sich weiter zu küssen, bis ihre Augen schwer wurden, ihre Körper müde und gesättigt.

Er gönnte sich nie so etwas, erlaubte sich niemals wirklich zu entspannen und die Schwere seines Körpers zu fühlen, der dem Schlaf in einem fremden Bett erlag. Es war nicht so, dass Bond das nicht wollte, denn er hatte sich immer danach gesehnt, an jemanden gepresst einzuschlafen, dem er mehr vertraute als irgendwem sonst und dann um diese Person herumgewickelt aufzuwachen. Er hatte vor langer Zeit gedacht, dass er es gefunden hätte, aber es war alles eine Illusion.

Er wusste, dieses Mal, mit Q, war es anders.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so süß bist“, sagte Q schläfrig, als ihre Küsse sanfter und träger wurden mit ihrer Erschöpfung.

„Erzähl's niemandem. Es würde meinen Ruf ruinieren“, sagte Bond und Q lächelte.

„Unser Geheimnis.“

Bond küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor er nach dem Lichtschalter griff, um das Licht auszuschalten. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück, Q's Rücken war an seiner Brust, sein Arm um seine Taille geschlungen, ihre Beine verknotet. Es war einfach nur perfekt. Er lullte sich gerade selbst in den Schlaf, strich mit seinen Lippen über Q´s Schulterbogen, als Q im Dunkeln murmelte:

„Wirst du bleiben?“

„Wenn du das möchtest.“

„Ich möchte es“, sagte Q. Bond schwor, sein Herz sei noch nie voller gewesen.

„Dann bleibe ich.”

Und das tat er.

 

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

 

 

Alles änderte sich danach, aber auf die bestmögliche Weise.

Beide mussten ihre Zuneigung füreinander nicht mehr verstecken, Bond war es endlich erlaubt, zu berühren und zu küssen, wann immer er es wollte. Q war dem mehr als nur zugetan und zeigte seine Zuneigung genauso frei und oft wie Bond. Es war erstaunlich, wie sie noch vor Monaten praktisch Fremde gewesen waren – sich immer nur ansehend, aber nie nach diesem Etwas handelnd, dass seit Jahren zwischen ihnen köchelte – und nun, einfach so, waren sie nicht nur Geliebte, sondern beste Freunde.

Bond hatte keinen Vergleich. Niemals zuvor hatte er sich sowohl körperlich als auch geistig jemandem so verbunden gefühlt. Sie konnten sich genauso leicht stundenlang lieben wie sie reden konnten – oder nicht ein einziges Wort sagen – und beides fühlte sich so gut und so _richtig_ an, dass Bond sich fragte, wie er vorher ohne das existiert haben konnte. Wie viele Nächte wären so viel besser gewesen, wenn sie in Q's Bett gewesen wären? Wie viele Tage wären nicht verschwendet gewesen, wenn sie an Q's Küchentresen begonnen hätten?

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du kochen kannst“, sagte Q eines Morgens, als er entdeckte, dass Bond Frühstück machte.

„Ich bin ein Mann mit vielen Talenten“, erwiderte Bond.

„Und eines davon ist, gut in einer Schürze auszusehen“, sagte Q und küsste ihn auf seinem Weg zum Teekessel.

Und einfach so fand Bond Freude daran, jedes Mal, wenn er wieder in London war, das Frühstück zu machen, während er zusah, wie Q ihn genüsslich über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg beobachte.

An der Arbeit änderte sich nichts außer der Tatsache, dass keiner von beiden mehr den Aufzug aus der Garage benutzte. Q sagte, dass er nicht ängstlich, sondern vorsichtiger nach dem Vorfall wäre und nahm oft die U-Bahn, wenn Bond unterwegs war, statt mit dem Auto zu fahren.

Wenn Bond im Six war, waren sie genauso grenzwertig unprofessionell, wie sie es immer waren, aber drei Monate nach dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung, in denen Bond praktisch in Q´s kleines Reihenhaus eingezogen war, machten sie es in ihren Unterlagen in der Personalabteilung offiziell. Es fühlte sich für Bond ziemlich eigenartig an, in einem beengten Konferenzraum zu sitzen und die Papiere zu unterzeichnen, die Q offiziell zu seinem nächsten Angehörigen machten, aber er fühlte sich danach irgendwie leichter. Und es war alles ziemlich vertraulich, natürlich, was bedeutete, dass es jeder innerhalb einer Stunde wusste.

„Anscheinend gab es eine Wette“, informierte Q Bond später an dem Abend, als sie Schlafen gingen.

„Oh?“, fragte Bond und streichelte Jacques träge, der am Bettrand saß. Marzipan beobachtete sie eifersüchtig von ihrem Platz auf dem Schrank.

„Darüber, wann wir zusammengekommen sind“, erklärte Q.

Er nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch zu seinem Telefon, bevor er zu Bond unter die Bettdecke krabbelte.

„Oh“, sagte Bond erneut und lehnte sich dann zurück, so dass sie sich gegenüberlagen. „Wer hat gewonnen?“

„Tanner”, antwortete Q.

“Guter Mann.”

“Eve ist scheinbar ziemlich verärgert deswegen. Sie lag eine Woche daneben“, erklärte Q. „Sie hat 50 Pfund verloren.“

„Eine Schande“, sagte Bond und Q lachte.

Und einfach so, wo alles offiziell und Tanner vierhundert Pfund reicher war, waren sie nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit. Jeder hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Bond ein Fixpunkt in Q's Abteilung war – der Geschenke mitbrachte von seiner Zeit außer Landes oder Essen, wenn Q zu lange arbeiten musste – und das Interesse an seiner Beziehung mit dem Quartiermeister war abgeebbt. Sie waren nicht mehr der Hauptbüroklatsch, was für Bond auch gut so war, denn die Minions sahen jetzt nicht einmal mehr auf, wenn er den Raum betrat, geschweigen denn wenn er entschied, den Quartiermeister für eine unangemessene persönliche Assistenz hinter verschlossenen Bürotüren zu entführen.

Natürlich stahlen sie sich nicht immer für einen kleinen schnellen Kuss (oder mehr) irgendwohin weg. Die meiste Zeit waren sie wirklich sehr verantwortungsbewusst und verbrachten viele Abende damit, an dem Auto zu arbeiten. Q hielt sich an seinen Teil des Deals und schaffte in der Mechanikerwerkstatt Platz für die Überreste des Aston. Es dauerte fast zwei Monate, bis die Teile von Berkshire nach London überführt wurden.

Als der Aston ankam – etwa eine Woche, nachdem sie die Papiere in der Personalabteilung unterzeichnet hatten – wurde es Bond schwer um sein Herz. Q hatte Recht, als er sagte, dass nicht mehr viel übrig war: nur ein Lenkrad, die Motorhaube und das verbrannte Fahrgestell. Bei der Überprüfung stellten sie fest, dass die Fahrgestellnummer so stark zerstört wurde, dass sie aus Sicherheitsgründen gleich ganz entfernt wurde. Bond fühlte sich, als würde er hier und jetzt aufgeben und vielleicht doch den Jaguar kaufen, an den er sich gewöhnt hatte, den er aber nicht liebte wie er den alten Aston liebte.

„Nein“, sagte Q, nachdem Bond es angesprochen hatte. „Wir werden das machen. Es wird Zeit brauchen, aber wir werden es schaffen.”

„Es ist nichts übrig… es wäre zu viel Arbeit“, sagte Bond.

„Ich habe schon mehr aus weniger gemacht“, sagte Q, „wie ich es zum Beispiel meistens mit deiner Ausrüstung mache.“

“Ich werde besser!”

Q küsste ihn mit einem spielerischen Lächeln.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er, „aber was ich sagen will, ist, dass wir es schaffen können. Gib nicht so leicht auf. Was lange währt, wird endlich gut.“

Bond umfasste seine Wangen mit seinen Händen und erkannte, wie Recht Q hatte.

„Okay.”

Und so begann die Jagd nach neuen Teilen, sowohl online als auch persönlich.

Bond hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass er mehrere Wochenenden damit verbringen würde, sich auf Schrottplätze und Lagerhallen vollgestopft mit kaputten Autoteilen zu wagen, um sich durch Schutthaufen zu wühlen auf der Suche nach Motorteilen und Seitentüren und Frontscheinwerfern und was sie sonst noch alles brauchten, weil sie es nicht wiederherstellen konnten. Er freute sich tatsächlich auf diese Ausflüge – diese paar zufälligen Tage, an denen Bond in London war und Q nicht arbeiten musste – wenn sie zu einem zweifelhaften Ort in einem gemieteten Truck fuhren und Bond den Nachmittag damit verbrachte, Q dabei zu beobachten, wie er beim Durchstöbern ihrer Schätze schmutzig wurde. Irgendwie würde er immer mit Öl auf seiner Nase enden und der Anblick war so liebenswert, dass Bond nicht anders konnte, als sich mehr und mehr in ihn zu verlieben.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass Q nicht auch ein strenger Projektleiter sein konnte.

Immer, wenn Bond von einem Auftrag zurückkam und Q arbeiten musste, hinterließ er eine Liste, die Bond abarbeiten musste. Bond hatte immer das eine oder andere mit Sandstrahlen zu bearbeiten und musste eine Maske und Schutzbrille tragen, um sich davor zu schützen, herumfliegende Reste und Trümmer davon einzuatmen, woran er gerade arbeitete. Er lernte diese langweilige Arbeit zu hassen – er bevorzugte die Zeit, wenn er und Q gemeinsam an irgendetwas arbeiten konnten, über den Motor gebeugt, ihre Körper nah beieinander, ihre Hände sich berührend, wenn sie arbeiteten – aber Bond wusste, dass es das Ergebnis wert sein würde. Nicht nur, dass das Auto wunderschön sein würde, wenn sie fertig wären, aber Bond wusste auch, dass Q eine Schwäche für ihn in seiner Aufmachung für das Sandstrahlen hatte, da sie immer erst Essen würden und danach eine befriedigende Nummer schoben.

„Ist es die Schutzbrille?“, fragte Bond eines Nachts, nach einer besonders angenehmen Runde.

Q lachte und gab nicht einmal vor, nicht zu wissen, wovon Bond sprach.

„Nein.“

„Was ist es dann?“

„Du wirst mich nur auslachen.“

Bond kitzelte ihn mit Küssen, da er genau wusste, wo Q am verwundbarsten war und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Q sich ergab.

„Okay, okay, ich werde reden“, keuchte Q atemlos.

„Es ist die Schutzbrille, oder? Sag mir die Wahrheit.”

“Es ist dein T- Shirt.“

„Was?“

Q errötete bis zu seinen Schlüsselbeinen.

„Du …du trägst immer Anzüge und… und beim Sandstrahlen ziehst du dieses lässige Outfit an …“ Q bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und errötete irgendwie nur noch mehr, als er schnell weitersprach:

„Die T-Shirts lassen deine Arme gut aussehen.“

Bond konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Das hast du mir schon einmal gesagt“, sagte Bond, „dass ich schöne Arme habe.“

Q wurde irgendwie noch röter.

„Was? Nein, hab ich nicht??“

“An dem Tag im Aufzug“, erinnerte Bond ihn, „irgendetwas darüber, die besten Arme zu haben, die du je gesehen hast, natürlich zusätzlich zu einer perfekten Figur.“

Q versteckte sich weiter hinter seinen Fingern.

„Oh mein Gott, wie peinlich“, sagte Q.

„Ich fand es eigentlich süß.“

Q gab ihm einen Klaps.

„Nichts, das ich sagte, während ich eine Vergiftung erlitt, sollte gegen mich verwendet werden!“

Bond grinste, ärgerte ihn aber nicht weiter.

„Also, wenn du die Shirts magst, werde ich sie öfter tragen“, versprach Bond.

Und das tat er, sehr zu Q's – und Bond's – Freude.

Die Monate vergingen im Handumdrehen und bevor sie sich versahen, standen die Weihnachtsferien vor der Tür. Sie fielen mit dem Ende von Bond's Mietvertag für seine Wohnung zusammen und kurz vor Weihnachten zog er offiziell in Q's Haus ein. Er hatte nur ein paar Kisten, aber Q sorgte dafür, dass Platz für Bond's Bücher auf seinen Regalen im Wohnzimmer war – und natürlich für M's Bulldogge, die einen Ehrenplatz auf Augenhöhe in der Mitte des Kaminsimses bekam – und dass genug Platz im Kleiderschrank und der Kommode für seine Kleidung war.

So willkommen in Q's zu Hause zu sein – nun auch sein zu Hause- ließ sich Bond geschätzter fühlen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er befand sich tatsächlich in Weihnachtsstimmung und schleppte Q mit sich, um einen kleinen Weihnachtsbaum für ihr Vorderfenster zu kaufen, den er mit bunten Lichterketten schmückte, damit er zur Dekoration der Nachbarschaft passte. Am Weihnachtsmorgen gab es sogar ein paar Geschenke unter dem Baum, eines davon der Schal, den Q ihm an ihrem ersten Date versprochen hatte. Er war absolut hässlich, aber Bond liebte ihn nichtsdestotrotz.

Silvester war nicht so lustig wie Weihnachten, da Bond bei einem Auftrag war, aber als er Ende Januar wieder nach Hause kam – sein Rücken und seine Rippen waren von einem Autounfall ziemlich lädiert, was ihn für einen weiteren Monat aus dem Verkehr zog – tranken sie den Champagner, den Q gekauft hatte und blieben einfach bis Mitternacht auf. Sie konnten wegen Bond's Verletzungen nicht viel machen, aber es war auch einfach nur schön, den Kopf in Q's Schoß zu legen und fernzusehen, während Q träge seine Haare streichelte.

Als Bond soweit wieder einigermaßen genesen war, war es beinahe Valentinstag.

Anstatt auszugehen – weil Q bei der bloßen Erwähnung des Tages ein Gesicht gezogen hatte – bestellte Bond thailändisches Essen mit der Absicht, bis in die Nacht am Aston zu arbeiten. Das war der Abend, an dem sie einen Durchbruch hatten: sie brachten den Motor des Aston zum laufen, ohne dass er klang als würde er ersaufen. Monatelang hatten sie Probleme, alle Teile ausfindig zu machen – Q bestand darauf, dass er den Originalmotor bekam, um als echte Restaurierung zu gelten- und als sie ihn dann gefunden hatten, mussten sie mit schrecklichen Ölleck - Problemen fertig werden.

Aber in dieser Nacht machte Q ein paar weitere Anpassungen und, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, die Motorhaube zu schließen, reichte er Bond die Schlüssel.

„Ich denke, ich habe das Problem behoben. Lass sie uns hören.“

Bond glitt auf den Fahrersitz, drehte den Schlüssel in der Zündung und erwartete das Hicksen und dann das Stottern, das sie seit langem immer gehört hatten.

Oh, aber jetzt _schnurrte_ sie.

Es fehlten ihr immer noch viele Teile, inklusive Reifen und einer Rückbank und dem Großteil des Armaturenbretts, aber der Aston war wieder am Leben. Unter Bonds Händen war das sanfte Vibrieren des Lenkrades genau so, wie er sich erinnerte. Q kam zu ihm und lehnte einen Ellenbogen auf die Kante von Bond´s fensterloser Fahrertür.

„Was denkst du?“, fragte er.

Bond lehnte sich durch das Fenster und küsste ihn anstelle einer Antwort. Q wurde rot, wie er es immer wurde, wenn Bond ihn überraschte.

„Noch ein langer Weg“, sagte Q zu ihm, „aber die Hälfte haben wir.“

Er hatte Recht. Es gab noch so viele Teile zu besorgen und so viele Dinge zu tun. Bond wusste, es würde noch Monate dauern, bis sie sie annähernd fahren konnten.

Er verbrachte diese paar Monate innerhalb und außerhalb des Landes und konnte nur an den paar Tagen zwischen den Aufträgen oder wenn er sich erholen musste an dem Auto arbeiten. Mit jedem Auftrag fühlte er sich weniger und weniger eifrig zu gehen, erinnerte er sich an einen Film, von dem Q sprach, den er gerne sehen wollte, an ein Restaurant, von dem er dachte, dass es ihnen gefallen würde oder dass Dieses oder Jenes am Haus repariert werden musste. Bond erkannte, dass er nicht am anderen Ende der Welt sein wollte, wenn er endlich ein Zuhause hatte und jemanden, der auf ihn wartete, der Filme sehen wollte und ausgehen und all die anderen Dinge, die er jahrelang verpasst hatte.

Und Bond wurde auch müde. Er wusste, dass es mit dem Alter kam, dass er schließlich langsamer werden würde, dass es länger dauern würde, von leichten Verletzungen zu heilen. Er fühlte jetzt jede Beule und jeden Bluterguss und Bruch so heftig, dass er sich fragte, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis einer von ihnen ihn dazu bringen würde, einen Schritt zu verpassen. Er fragte sich, ob es bei einem Auftrag passieren würde, ob das sein Ende sein würde und dann dachte er an Q, der an dem Auto arbeitete und an Filme und Restaurants und ihr Haus dachte, wenn jemand zu ihm kommt mit der Nachricht…

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

„Sind Sie sicher?”

Es war einer von Londons unüblich schönen Tagen außerhalb von Mallory's Bürofenster. Bond war gerade von seiner Mission in Angola zurückgekehrt und war nun für sein Debriefing hier. Mit seinem komplett ausgefüllten Papierkram – etwas, das Mallory's Augenbrauen zu seinem zurückweichenden Haaransatz hatte wandern lassen – hatte Bond auch sein Rücktrittsgesuch eingereicht.

„Bin ich“, sagte Bond.

Mallory lächelte auf eine Weise, die sagte, dass er auch ohne Bond's Erklärung verstanden hatte.

„Wenn Sie in irgendeiner Eigenschaft bleiben möchten, gibt es einige freie Stellen in unseren Trainingsprogrammen“, sagte Mallory, „einschließlich des Doppel- Null- Programms“.

„Bei allem Respekt”, sagte Bond und Mallory´s Augenbrauen hoben sich noch höher bei seiner Ernsthaftigkeit, „ich denke, ich werde lieber etwas anderes machen“.

„Oh, und was genau wäre das?“, fragte er. „Nun, ich dachte da an...“

Eine halbe Stunde später war Bond beschwingten Schrittes auf dem Weg zu Q's Abteilung. Seine Gedanken waren das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten völlig klar. Er hatte kaum den Eingang durchquert, als Q schon auf ihn zukam. Er trug legere Arbeitskleidung: ein Paar besser passender Hosen (Dank Bond's Eingreifen) und ein Hemd mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln. Er trug keine Krawatte, so wie Bond ihn bevorzugte und lächelte breit. Bond fragte sich, ob er es schon irgendwie gehört hätte.

Aber dann sah Bond den Schlüssel in seiner Hand.

„Ist sie…?“

„Komplett fertig“, sagte Q und ließ die Schlüssel in Bond´s Handfläche fallen. „Gestern habe ich die Windschutzscheibe eingesetzt und ---“

Bond küsste ihn direkt vor allen anderen, unfähig sich zurückzuhalten. Q zog sich auch nicht zurück, um ihn zu ermahnen und Bond spürte, wie er seine Arme um seinen Hals schlang, um ihn näher zu ziehen. Die Szene erntete Freudenschreie und Beifall von den Minions, was sie voneinander trennte und Q sah ob des Spektakels ein wenig verlegen aus.

R erschien und winkte sie in Richtung der Garage des R&D.

„Na geh schon“, sagte sie und bevor Q mit ihr diskutieren konnte, fügte sie hinzu: „Du hast mehr Überstunden als jeder andere hier. Nimm ein paar davon. Wir werden das hier alles regeln.“

„Danke, R”, sagte Bond und zog Q mit sich, bevor dieser einen Grund fand zu bleiben.

Aber sobald sie in der Garage waren, musste Bond Q nicht länger ziehen. Stattdessen war Q an seiner Seite und strich bereits die Verbesserungen von der Liste, die er gemacht hatte, während Bond weg war.

„Ich konnte die Schleudersitze nicht einbauen oder auch die Maschinengewehre in den Frontscheinwerfern, weil wir es straßentauglich belassen müssen, aber ich habe den Ölteppich heimlich eingesetzt, also wenn du jemanden hast, der dich verfolgt und du ihm eine Lektion erteilen willst…“

Sie waren inzwischen am Auto und Bond fühlte, wie es seine Kehle zu schnürte bei ihrem Anblick. Sie war genau so, wie er sich an sie all die Jahre zuvor erinnerte. Glattes, poliertes Chrom und dieses besondere Blaugrau, das jeden anzog und Bewunderung hervorrief.

„Oh und, ich weiß, es ist nicht in den Originalplänen, aber ich habe einen Autostart eingebaut. Für die kälteren Tage“, sagte Q und nickte zu dem Schlüsselanhänger in Bond´s Hand.

Er drückte den Knopf und der Aston startete und schnurrte so wunderschön wie an dem Tag, an dem Bond sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Aber Bond sah nicht den Aston an. Stattdessen sah er nur Q an.

“Ich liebe dich”, sagte er ohne zu zögern oder Zweifel.

Q errötete bis zu der kleinen, weißen Narbe an seinem Hals.

„Das sagst du nur so ---“

„Ich meine es ernst”, sagte Bond und nahm Q's Wangen in seine Hände. „Ich liebe dich.“

“Nun… du hast dir damit lange genug Zeit gelassen“, sagte Q mit dem strahlendsten Lächeln, das Bond jemals gesehen hatte. „Ich liebe dich auch. Jetzt nimm mich mit auf eine Probefahrt und dann lass uns irgendwo schön essen gehen.“

Bond ließ den Schlüssel in seinen Handflächen verschwinden.

„Lass uns stattdessen in den Urlaub fahren. In einen richtigen Urlaub“, sagte Bond, „inklusive Fahren und Essen gehen. Es ist für uns beide längst fällig und ich habe in Zukunft einige Freizeit.“

Q's Gesichtsausdruck wechselte völlig von überglücklich zu besorgt und seine Augen suchten Bond nach Verletzungen ab.

„Was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt? Was --- ”

Bond stoppte Q, bevor er sich reinsteigern konnte.

„Ich habe gekündigt.“

Es überrumpelte Q völlig, so viel war sicher. Er sah so geschockt aus, dass er für einen Moment nicht sprechen konnte. Als er es wieder konnte, war es nur ein Wort:

„Was?“

Bond schloss das Auto mit einem Knopfdruck, dann griff er nach Q's Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich habe beim MI6 gekündigt.“

„Warte, warte, warte, warte, warte“, sagte Q. „Wann ist das passiert?“

„Vor ungefähr einer Stunde.“

„Du hast nur… was… du hast gekündigt? Warum?“

Bond küsste ihn sehr sanft auf den Mund, in der Hoffnung, dass es diese beunruhigte Linie zwischen seinen Augenbrauen besänftigen würde. Als sie sich trennten, sah er, dass sie zwar weicher geworden, aber immer noch da war.

„Weil ich dich liebe.”

“Das ist kein Grund zu kündigen“, sagte Q, „Ich würde niemals wollen, dass du ---“

„Ich weiß”, sagte Bond, “ich habe es getan, weil ich es wollte.“

Q sah sehr hilflos aus.

„Aber … du liebst den Job…“

„Ich liebe dich mehr“, sagte Bond und ergriff Q's Hand. „Und mir wurde klar, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit weg sein wollte, nun da ich… also.“

Er strich mit seinem Daumen über Q's Handrücken und Q drückte fest seine Finger.

„Bist du sicher?”, fragte Q.

„Jemand sagte mir mal, dass, nur weil ich eine Nummer habe, das nicht bedeutet, dass ich mit einer sterben muss“, antwortete Bond und Q's Ohren wurden rot.

„Aber wirst du glücklich sein, James? Das ist alles was zählt.“

„Ich werde bei dir sein“, sagte Bond, „also denke ich, dass ich es werde.“

Q lächelte und Bond tat es auch. Q sagte, es wäre der Beginn von etwas ganz anderem und Bond war gespannt, was das sein würde.

„Übrigens, wenn ich sage, dass ich bei dir sein werde, meine ich das ernst. Ich habe mich irgendwie… um einen Job im R&D beworben”, sagte Bond, als sie in den Aston stiegen.

„Das hast du nicht!“

„Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, am Auto zu bauen“, sagte Bond und strich mit seinen Handflächen über das Lenkrad. „Ich meine das auch ernst. Ich hatte mehr Spaß, als ich dachte. Natürlich gibt es noch viel zu lernen für mich, aber ich wusste, dass du nur wenig Personal hier unten hast und so dachte ich _was solls_.“

„Oh Gott, du wirst alles zerstören, oder?“, fragte Q, aber er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Ich werde mich benehmen, ich verspreche es.“

„Das habe ich schon einmal gehört. Du schuldest mir definitiv ein Abendessen.“

„Und Dessert. Zwei Desserts, mindestens.“

„Mindestens.“

Bond drehte den Schlüssel in der Zündung, hörte, wie der Aston erneut startete und er liebte wie sie klang.

„Oh, und was den Urlaub betrifft… ich habe zwei Wochen, bis das Einführungsprogramm beginnt“, sagte Bond und grinste boshaft, „was sagst du? Willst du mit mir durchbrennen?”

Q's Lächeln war strahlend.

„Oh, Mr. Bond, ich wäre entzückt.“

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------

1 - Sportwagen von BMC [British Motor Corporation], Nachfolger ab Mai 1962 des MGA  
2 - Research and Development = Forschung und Entwicklung

 


End file.
